OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins
by the black shinobi
Summary: Arashi Kazama is a Ronin and Dragon Master. As a former Opelucid Gym Leader of 2 yrs, he is now on a journey, with his faithful Samurott, to become a stronger trainer and person. Watch as he is joined by a trainer all the way from Kanto and his Pikachu. First OC join Ash and Pikachu story!
1. File 1 - Arashi Kazama

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 1 - Arashi Kazama**

 **. . .**

 **Profile:**

 **Name:** Arashi Kazama

 **Age:** 10 years old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** May 21

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Hometown:** Opelucid City

 **Region:** Unova

 **Trainer Class:** Gym Leader, Pokémon Trainer

 **Leader of:** Opelucid Gym

 **Badge:** Legend Badge

 **Specializes in:** Dragon types

 **Description:** Arashi Kazama looks remarkable like Ash Ketchum. Hair pulled into a ponytail, but has a slightly darker complexion. He was born and raised in Opelucid City. Born to a family of Ronin, that specializes in breeding and raising the Oshawott line. They are Licensed by the Unova League to distribute young Oshawott to Professor Juniper or different Pokémon Centers for beginning Trainers.

He is a strong Ronin, a genius Pokémon Trainer, and a Dragon Master.

He was raised to be a Ronin like the rest of his family. He uses mixed Martial Arts, and is incredibly strong and fast in both his physical(taijutsu) and sword skills(kenjutsu). He is modest and humble, but can be a bit harsh when criticizing someone about their Pokémon training or battling. Even to himself. This trait comes from him being disciplined by his family.

During battles, he normally analyzes his opponents battle strategy and counters their moves accordingly. This way of battling, as a Ronin, allows him to end the battle rather quickly. At times, he does tend to think 'outside the box' and employs smart and strategic moves, and sometimes unorthodox maneuvers.

Arashi is considered a genius. His parents entered him in the Opelucid City's school, Opelucid Academy, at the age of 5. He graduated a year later at 6 yrs old, and is approached by the school's headmaster and Opelucid Gym Leader, Dragon Master Drayden, to be apprenticed by him.

With his parents permission, Arashi trains directly under Drayden at the Gym that year. At 7 yrs old, with his parents permission, he received his trainers license, his first Pokémon partner, an Oshawott, and became the a trainer at the Opelucid Gym.

That year he made a lot of traveling trainers work hard to get past him, in order for them to battle the Gym Leader, Drayden. The Opelucid Gym received quite the reputation as one of the hardest gyms in Unova to beat. During that year, Arashi used a Druddigon and Deino in gym battles.

At the age of 8, Arashi was promoted by Drayden to be an Opelucid Gym Leader and Dragon Master. He was entrusted to uphold the traditions of the Opelucid Gym whenever his former Master and fellow Gym Leader, Drayden, had business to attend to. When trainers came to challenge the gym, they got to chose which of the two leaders (when both are present) to battle to win a badge: Drayden or Arashi.

That same year his Oshawott fully evolved into Samurott, Arashi passed his families Trials of Passage, and became the youngest Ronin in recorded history of his family. He is also, according to the Pokémon League, to be the youngest gym leader as well. Of course, with him being watched over by Drayden that is.

He has been gym leader for 2 yrs, and in those years his Deino fully evolved into Hydreigon. It was then that, Drayden decided to relieve him of his duties as Gym Leader. Drayden told Arashi that it was more than past time for him to make his own way out in the world.

So with gratitude at 10 yrs old, Dragon Master Arashi Kazama, former Opelucid Gym Leader, would leave with his Pokemon team to travel around Unova. The outfit he wears consists of a blue top and black pants. With a Katana strapped to his waist on his left side, and footwear he wears closed opened-toed sandals(like in Naruto). **See cover for looks.**

His Team consisted of 4 Pokémon: Samurott, Druddigon x2, and Hydreigon.

Now, he and his trusted friend Samurott, are on this journey. Wandering from town to town for the moment. Not knowing that they will cross paths with an evil organization that is after Unova's Legends, meeting up with an old acquaintance, and finally meeting his look-a-like, with a Pikachu, from another Region.

 **Author's Notes: This follows the idea of someone looking like Ash, or Ash looking like someone else but isn't. Mistaken identity.**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**


	2. File 2 – The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 2 – The Meeting**

 **. . .**

It was a beautiful morning, in Undella Town. Arashi and his loyal partner, Samurott, have been in town for about a month and a week now. Preparing for the upcoming Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup.

He and his Pokémon have been training really hard for this. When they had learned, back in Opelucid City, that the tournament would be taking place this year Eastern Unova, that gave them a month and two weeks to train for it.

The tournament would start in another 5 days. That would give him and his team another 4 days to train.

As he sat down at a table, outside at the Pokémon Center, he looked at his current team training.

This 6 Pokémon team consisted of: Samurott, Druddigon, Hydreigon, and Haxorus. He had traded his female Druddigon for his Haxorus at the center.

Along with two new captures as of one month and a week ago: a female Lucario, and a Flygon.

His Haxorus and Druddigon where practicing their long range moves with Hydreigon on one side of the field. On the other side, Samurott oversaw the mock battle between the two new and younger teammates, Lucario and Flygon.

He began to reminisce how he had met the two younger Pokémon...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Arashi and Samurott were walking though the forest, about 10 miles away from Opelucid City, they had heard some noise. That noise sounded like a battle was going on. They ran to where the battle was taking place._

 _Upon arriving in a small clearing, both Ronin and Pokémon were treated to a battle between a female Riolu and a male Vibrava. The two were a sight to be seen._

 _The female would dodge, sidestep, flip, and hop round Vibrava's long range attacks, with a bit of grace, before striking back with an a attack of her own. Vibrava would fend off some of his opponent's attacks, but would continue to attack his smaller counterpart._

 _They continued to trade blow after blow. Both were tiring, and Arashi could tell that neither one wanted to give up._

 _What surprised Arashi was that the Riolu could use Dual Chop, a dragon-type move, very effectively. After watching the battle for about 5 minutes, they both collapsed onto ground and fainted. Both exhausted, and both completely spent._

 _After waiting for about a minute, just to see if one or both would get up, Arashi took out two Pokéballs and caught the two unconscious Pokémon._

 _After they were treated at the Pokémon Center, he brought the two out of their Pokéballs When the female Riolu and male Vibrava got their bearings, they noticed that they were somewhat surrounded by a Samurott, 3 dragon Pokémon, and a human._

 _Arashi silently showed them the two Pokéballs, and waited for their reactions._

 _They saw the balls and both had come to the same conclusion. They had been caught, while they were unconscious. They looked one last time at the gathered Pokémon, measured that they wouldn't be able to fight their way out, then stood and waited for their new trainer to speak to them._

 _Arashi had assured them that not only were they apart of his team now, but that he wanted to help them further develop their battling skills. He told them that he was heading to participate in the World Pokémon Junior Cup, that would pit him against a lot of strong trainers and Pokémon, and wanted them to join him on that._

 _If not, then he would release them right then._

 _That actually shocked the two Pokémon. This human had just caught them, and now was offering them a choice to either stay on board or be released back into the wild._

 _The two huddled together and discussed their options. Then turned back to Arashi, and gestured to him that they were in._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

He found out that the two of them (Riolu and Vibrava) were really good friends with each other and were young, in comparison to his other Pokémon.

Arashi's partner, Samurott, had taken it upon himself to watch over the two training. Being the Formidable Pokémon and having a strong discipline, thanks to the Ronin family training he was put through, enabled him to calmly help the two fix their mistakes and improve their individual techniques.

Haxorus also helped out from time to time as well.

In the time that they have been on the team, the two have really bonded with their human trainer and teammates. So much so, that Vibrava and Riolu had evolved into Flygon and Lucario, respectively, just two weeks into the team.

' _I guess we'll train the next 3 days, and rest on the 4_ _th_ _day. Then on the fifth, we head for the tournament,_ ' Arashi thought to himself.

* * *

The next day, Arashi got a call on the videophone at the center from a friend of the family.

"Hello, Master Arashi," said an elderly man on the other end.

"Greetings, Jervis-san. How are you doing this fine day?" Arashi asked, smiling at the man.

"Splendid, Master Arashi. I'm calling to inform you that Champion Cynthia's plane will be landing in about 30 min. I was wondering if you would like to welcome her, and her guests, to Undella Town when I bring them here?"

"I would like to, Jervis-san, but I do have some training to get done today," Arashi sounded apologetic.

"I can assure you that with Ms. Cynthia here, you can use the battlefield in the backyard to train. I'll see you here when we get back." With that, Jervis hung-up.

Arashi sighed. "Well, I guess I have no choice then," he says, then smiles at Samurott. "Oh, well, we could use a good walk to Cynthia's. Let's go, my friend."

"Samurott," the Formidable Pokémon responded, and followed his best friend out of the center.

* * *

While walking to Jervis' place, Arashi was quietly recalling things about his team in his mind.

Samurott and Haxorus were Pokémon he got from his family, when they were Oshawott and Axew, respectively. They trained along side him, and out of all of his Pokémon, those two were the only ones who fought like Ronin of the Kazama Clan.

Using the way of Bushido: The Way of the Warrior.

Their fighting styles and move set proves that they do fight like warriors. Like their trainer.

It was tradition that the Kazama Clan had dragon types as partners as well. For the clan had a symbol on their clothes that looks like the side of a dragon's head. Arashi had his on the back of his blue top. The clan was not only breeders of the Oshawott line, but they were also the partners of Dragon Pokémon they train and raised as well.

Druddigon(male and female) and Hydreigon where the three Pokémon he used in gym battles. They've bonded over the years as well. They have battled many opponents in those gym battles, and have grown quite strong.

The last two, Flygon and Lucario, were really a breath of fresh air. The two did work diligently, and had a good deal of team work. When working together, like Samurott and Haxorus, they are really something. Those two supported each other, and will be great to use them in future double battles. Beyond battling though, they were really good friends, and they enjoyed playing every once in a while. They even got Arashi to dance with them once to an old classic music on the radio station they had heard one day.

Arashi sighed as he spotted the place he knew Jervis stayed at.

"Well, there it is Samurott. Time for us to meet the Sinnoh Champion and her guests," he says.

"Samurott," his water friend nodded, as both proceeded up to Jervis' and Cynthia's vacation home.

* * *

Everyone in the room, both human and Pokémon, looked on at the two boys in amazement. Pikachu and Samurott looked back and both between their respective trainers, Ash and Arashi.

When Jervis brought Arashi and Samurott into the room, after Ash suggested they let Dawn meet their Pokémon, Arashi blinked in surprise at how much he and Ash looked alike.

After they both blinked a couple of times in silence, both boys began to smile at each other, then they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto. This is my number one best friend, Pikachu," Ash said brightly.

"It is nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu," said Arashi, and he bowed to them. "I am Arashi Kazama. A Ronin, and this is my best best friend and fellow warrior, Samurott."

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu greeted the water type.

"Sam, Samurott," Samurott nodded in return.

"Arashi Kazama! It really is you!" Iris said so suddenly.

Arashi looked over at the others in the room, and when his eyes fell on Iris...

"Iris-san!" he blinked in surprise. "It's been a long time since I've seen you," he says, smiling at her.

"Yes it has," she said, smiling in return.

. . .

The group learned that Arashi went to the same school as Iris in Opelucid City, and had graduated earlier than any student there. That he was then, at the age of 7, became a trainer and worked at the Opelucid Gym. That he became a gym leader the following year, and has been a gym leader for 2 years, until a month and a week ago. Now, he was on a journey as a Ronin and Dragon Master.

H also mentioned that he has seen Ash, Iris, and Cilan take part in Don George's Battle Club Tournament on TV. He congratulated Iris on winning it with her Excadrill.

Arashi learned that his look-a-like, Ash, wanted to compete in the Unova League and become a Pokémon Master. That Dawn was a Pokémon Coordinator from the Sinnoh Region. Cilan was a Pokémon Connoisseur, and Iris was still working on becoming a Dragon Master.

Presently, they were outside behind Cynthia's house. Ash, Iris, and Cilan had released their Pokémon, and he had to admit, they had quite the variety of Pokémon.

Afterwards, Dawn introduced her Pokémon, quite a collection from Sinnoh.

Arashi then noticed that everyone looked at him to see if he would release his Pokémon. He smiled, then released his six Pokémon.

Iris immediately marveled at his Pokémon, particularly his dragons. He did notice that his Hydreigon seemed to have taken an interest in Iris.

The 5 trainers watched as their Pokémon mingled with each other. He smiled when Dawn's Buneary came over and, blushingly, rubbed up against a nervously, chuckling Pikachu.

Dawn then informed everybody that she was entering the World Junior Cup like Ash, Iris, and Cilan were. Arashi also informed them that he was entering as well, which surprised all as well.

Finally, the hidden Pokémon, Meloetta, appeared. This surprise the Coordinator and Ronin, at seeing the Mythical Pokémon. Dawn and Arashi greeted Meloetta, and she in turn greeted them.

Arashi did notice that Meloetta seemed to blush when she looked at his Samurott. Samurott, bowed his head in greetings to the Mythical Pokémon, and that caused Meloetta to blush even more. This did not go unnoticed by the five humans. As well as, two very jealous and very angry Pokémon, Oshawott and Piplup.

"Piplup, pip!" Piplup showing an angry vein on his sweating head. When he first saw Meloetta, he fell in love instantly, but got angry when Meloetta's attention went to the larger, whiskered-faced water type.

"Osha! Osha!" Oshawott fisting his flipper at first to Piplup, for taking an interest _his_ in Meloetta, while sweating angrily at his fully evolved counterpart.

" _Oh boy!_ " Arashi thought, with a sweat drop. " _It would seem that Oshawott and Piplup may have a crush on Meloetta, but Meloetta seems have one on Samurott. And now, Oshawott and Piplup are offended with Samurott's presence. . . and with each other, it would seem. This could get a real messy,_ " he thought, watching the three.

. . .

From on top of the balcony, Jervis and Cynthia, were pleased that Arashi and the other kids were getting along nicely.

. . .

While Oshawott and Piplup glared at each other, their trainers guessed that they both liked Meloetta, and that there may be some competition between the two. Not only that, Cilan stated that Meloetta seems to like Arashi's Samurott very much.

Samurott, upon hearing this, looks at the Mythical Pokémon in question, and sweat drops at seeing her blush. He swallows silently, slowly breathes out to maintain his composure, and smiles politely at her, which made her giggle and tried to hide her red face.

"Samurott, Samurott," he tells himself, he's gonna have to be nice to her while she's here and not say anything to upset her. "Samurott," to be her friend, and he nodded to himself.

The way Meloetta reacted to Samurott's gesture made Oshawott and Piplup stop glaring at each other, and glare daggers at Samurott, full force. Samurott noticed this, and he snorts from his nose and rolled his eyes at what he deems as the two's 'childish behavior'.

. . .

Arashi watched the battle between Dawn and Cilan. Dawn using Piplup and Cilan using Pansage. As a former gym leader, he too, was evaluating the battle. Cilan dished out some good moves, but Dawn's counterattacks were on point and impressive.

When Cilan began his so-called 'Evaluation Time', Arashi blinked and raised an eyebrow at the older teen, and listened. Though it was a, unique way, to do an evaluation during a battle, he had to agree with some of what Cilan had to say about Dawn's battling style. Just, not so much about the food topics that went along with it.

"This is truly an interesting battle between a Coordinator and a Connoisseur," Arashi said, and Samurott nodded in agreement.

The battle halted after Pansage and Piplup fired Solar Beam and Ice Beam, respectively. Both attacks met in midair, and the results was an explosion of bright, frozen lights falling harmlessly around them. Meloetta came out onto the field and danced with excitement at the pretty lights.

She twirled around Piplup and soon the two were hand in hand dancing a little. This drew out Oshawaott from his Pokéball and looked angrily at the thieving Piplup for taking _his_ girl.

Piplup did notice, and smirked at both his rivals(Oshawott and Samurott). This made Oshawott almost loose it, while Samurott just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

After Ash had talked to Meloetta, Arashi looked at Samurott. The Formidable Pokémon looked back and nodded. Decision made, both walked over to the Kanto trainer and his Pikachu.

"Excuse me, Ash-san," he got the boy's attention. "Since you didn't get to have a battle with Dawn-san, how about you and me have a battle?" he asked, politely. "It could be a one on one match, of course."

"Samurott," Samurott grunted in agreement, while looking at Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu looked at them in surprise, and then they grinned. "That's alright with me!" Ash declared.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also stated.

. . .

Jervis looked rather pleased this time. As he will be refereeing again, only this time the battle will be with the two look-a-likes, Ash and Arashi.

Off to the sidelines, this time was Cynthia, Iris, and Cilan, along with Axew, Meloetta, Piplup, and Oshawott. Both water types were paying close attention to this battle, because the two Pokémon that were going to battle were, Pikachu and Samurott!

Both were hoping for Samurott to lose.

"With great humility, I will accept the distinct honor of once again being the referee of this battle. It will be between Dragon Master, Ronin Arashi and Pokémon Trainer Ash! This will be a one on one Pokémon battle!" Jervis stated. "Arashi will be using Samurott, while Ash will be using Pikachu. Let the battle, begin!" he declared.

 **Arashi & Samurott vs Ash & Pikachu**

"Let's go Pikachu! Use, Quick Attack!" Ash called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, and took off at the water type in a straight line.

"Hold your ground, Samurott," Arashi called out.

Samurott just stood there, and braced himself for impact. The attack hit, but to everybody's astonishment, Samurott didn't even budge.

"The attack did nothing at all!" Iris said in amazement.

"I don't think Samurott even felt it," an astonished Dawn provided.

"Arashi, must have trained his Samurott's physical defense to such a level that a mere Quick Attack wouldn't phase him!" Cilan analyzed the scene before them, a little sweat on his face.

Oshawott and Piplup looked shocked by this as well.

Pikachu looked up at Samurott, in surprise. He then quickly jumps back to put some distance between them.

Samurott continued to watch Pikachu carefully.

"Alright then, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!" Ash calls out.

"Pika, Chuuu!" and Pikachu unleashed his powerful electric attack on the water type. Again the water type just stood there.

Now, Meloetta showed a worry look on her face, as Samurott wasn't moving at all. Oshawott and Piplup looked at her sadly, but turned back around to face the field and both hoped that Thunderbolt lands.

Just as the attack was going to hit...

"Dodge now!" Arashi commanded, and Samurott moved to the right a split second later. The attack missed, and Samurott remained unharmed.

"That dodge was well executed," Cilan complimented.

"Indeed. He certainly lives up to the reputation of the Opelucid Gym Leader," Cynthia comments.

Meloetta sighed in relief, and cheered for the two combatants. "Mel, Mel, Meloetta!"

Oshawott and Piplup, were fuming at seeing that Samurott was indeed fast and unharmed.

Ash gritted his teeth, while Arashi watched him very carefully.

"OK, then. Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, and swung his glowing tail at the Formidable Pokémon.

"Dodge it Samurott," Arashi said calmly.

Samurott dodged backwards, avoiding the steel type attack. He then dodged to his right to avoid Pikachu's follow up strike.

"Samurott, use Swords Dance!" Arashi called out, with his arms crossed, looking at the battle with narrowed eyes.

Samurott closed his eyes, and multiple energy swords appeared, circling around the water type. They disappeared and Samurott's body glowed a bit.

"Samurott just powered up his attack strength!" Cilan said aloud.

"Now Samurott, attack with Razor Shell!" the Ronin said, unsheathing his sword from his side.

Samurott, without looking at his trainer, "Samurott!" imitated him by first standing up on his hind legs, using his right paw to reach over across to its other forearm, and draws his Seamitar from his sheath on his left forearm. He pulls his weapon out of the scabbard, the sword glows light blue, and grows slightly longer.

Samurott's focused glare, had Pikachu frozen in place. Being intimidated by his opponent, that look made Pikachu blink. When he opened his eyes, Samurott was right in front of him, and slashed him upwards.

He was sent into the sky, and had passed out, do to the pain of the strong attack. By the time he fell to the ground, Ash had caught him in his arms.

"Pikachu! Are you alright buddy?" Ash asked, worriedly.

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes, and smiled sadly at Ash for the loss.

Ash looks up and sees Samurott sheathing his sword back into its place. Then went back down onto all fours again.

"The battle is over, I declare Samurott the winner! Therefore the match goes to Dragon Master, Ronin Arashi," Jervis declared.

 **Winner: Arashi & Samurott**

Meloetta came over and congratulated both teams for a great battle. She especially said that Samurott was really strong, "Meloetta, Mel, Mel."

"Samurott, Samurott," was Samurott's response in thanks, and bowed to the Mythical Pokémon, who blushed once again at his being polite to her.

Again the two smaller water types glared at the interaction between Meloetta and Samurott.

Ash got up and thanked Arashi for having a battle with him and Pikachu.

Arashi smiled, and bowed to Ash. Samurott also bowing to Pikachu. Both thanked the Kanto natives for battling with them. This got Ash and Pikachu chuckling and scratching the back of their heads.

Cynthia offered Arashi a place to stay in her home, but the Ronin kindly declined. That he was alright at the Pokémon Center. Before Arashi left for the Pokémon Center, he turned to Iris.

"Iris-san, here take this," he says and tosses a Pokéball to her.

She catches it, and it opens. The Pokémon that materialized was... Hydreigon!

"Wha? Hydreigon!" Iris exclaimed, confused.

"Hydreigon has taking a liking to you, Iris-san. So, I thought he would do good, if he was on your team," Arashi said, smiling at her surprised expression.

Iris looked at the dark/dragon type, and it gave her a look over, then smiled at her. She in turn smiled back.

"Are you sure about this, Arashi?" Iris asked.

"I think the one you should be asking that to, is right in front of you," he responded.

Before she could even ask, Hydreigon came over to her, and nuzzled her face. This caused Iris to squeal and hug the dragon-type.

"Okay then! Hydreigon, from this day forward, we're a team!" Iris declared.

"Axew!" Axew cheered, as did everybody else.

"His moves are: Fly, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, and Crunch. I used him for a lot of the gym battles. He will definitely help you reach your goal of becoming a Dragon Master, Iris-san. Of that, there is no doubt," Arashi states.

Afterwards, Arashi bid everybody goodnight, and made his way back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

While walking, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Ash Ketchum," he says. "He sure is an interesting person, would you not agree, Samurott?"

"Samurott. Samurott, sam," the sea-lion replied, with a nod of his head. He was thinking about the electric partner of Ash.

"Their battling was easy enough to analyze and predict, but I get the feeling that we haven't seen the full extent of what he and Pikachu can _really_ do," he said thoughtfully, thinking of the battle he saw on TV between Ash and Pikachu against Iris and Excadrill.

"Samurott," Samurott grunted in agreement at that. He too, felt that Pikachu was a lot better than what they have seen today.

"What do you say, my friend, we stick around here, instead of going into the mountains like we agreed upon before the Junior World Cup?" he asked suddenly.

"Samurott!" the Formidable Pokémon nodded and smiled at the idea.

"Then it's settled. We will stay here, and visit them, and learn more about Iris-san's friends. This will be a good way to see their Pokémon's abilities, and come up with a way to counter them, if we end up facing them in the tournament."

"Samurott," Samurott agreed with a nod, already thinking of the next time he and Pikachu will battle each other. And thinking that the next battle between them will be a far better match! He grins with anticipation.

And with that, the two returned to the Pokémon Center for some well deserved rest. And wondered what the next day would bring them.

 ** **To be continued. . .****

 ** **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.****

 ** **Until next time.****

 ** **TTFN,****

 ** **Ta Ta For Now!****

 ** **Arashi's Pokémon:****

 ** **Samurott (M) Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Dragon Tail****

 ** **Haxorus (M) Moves: Dragon Dance, Cut, Focus Blast, Poison Jab****

 ** **Druddigon (M) Moves: Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower****

 ** **Flygon (M) Moves: Steel Wing, Dragon Breath, Earth Power, Quick Attack****

 ** **Lucario (F) Moves: Dual Chop, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Flash Cannon****

 ** **Given to Iris:****

 ** **Hydreigon (M) Moves: Fly, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Crunch****


	3. File 3 – The Ronin Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 3 – The Ronin Clan**

 **. . .**

The next day, at the Pokémon Center, Arashi was packing a few things away, in the room he was staying in.

"Alright," he said, smiling. He then turns to his friends, "Well Samurott, Haxorus, shall we be on our way?" he asks his two closest friends.

"Samurott." "Haxorus." Both Pokémon nodded as they spoke their response.

Arashi swung his bag over his shoulder and returned Haxorus to his Poké Ball. He and Samurott made their way out of the center, and walked to Cynthia's place.

* * *

When he arrived, the gang asked him if he would like to join them on an expedition to find a 'Special' Onix. Arashi, seeing nothing wrong with that, agreed to come along.

Arashi suddenly had felt the air stir behind him. Smiling to himself, he chuckled and slowly turned around to say, "Hello Meloetta-chan," drawing everyone's attention. "How are you, on this fine day?" he asks politely.

The mythical Pokémon appear in front of Arashi and Samurott, and smiled brightly at the two.

"Samurott, sam, sama, Samurott," Samurott formally greeted her, and bowed his head.

Oshawott and Piplup had hearts in their eyes at the sudden appearance of their love interest. Then, had angry looks aimed at Samurott for his greetings to her.

"Meloetta," she greeted Arashi, Ash, and company brightly. She then turned to Samurott and, surprised everyone present by greeting the Formidable Pokémon with a curtsy bow while floating in the air. "Mel, Mel, Meloetta."

Samurott blinked a few times, then smiled at female Pokémon's formal greeting.

"That is so cute!" Iris said, watching Meloetta curtsying to Samurott.

Ash then invited the mythical Pokémon to come along with them to the deserted island, and she agreed to.

Both Piplup and Oshawott cheered, then glared at each other. Samurott saw this sighed and shook his head at their bickering.

* * *

As they were riding in the boat, being driven by Jervis, Ash asked Arashi something that has been on his mind since the previous day.

"Hey Arashi?" the Ronin turned to him. "What's a Ronin?"

"A Ronin is basically a Samurai with no lord or master to serve," Arashi answered, as he glanced at his water type partner, who was swimming along side the boat.

"Is your whole family Ronin too, Arashi?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yes, Dawn-san. My clan has been Ronin for over 2 centuries," he says, surprising his friends. "Tell me, have any of you heard of The Legend of Ransei?" he asked.

"The Legend of Ransei?" Ash asked.

"Nope, not me," Dawn said.

" I can't say that I've ever heard of that before," Iris replied.

"I have to admit, that I'm at a loss here," Cilan sheepishly said.

Arashi cleared his throat, then spoke, "I'll just give you all the shortened version then. Over 2 centuries ago, there was a far away region called Ransei. Within the region were 17 kingdoms, just as there are 17 types of Pokémon. Back then, many Warlords had rose up, created armies to try and conquer all of Ransei."

He had everyone's attention. Even Jervis, who was operating the boat.

"Legend has it that the one who will be able to conquer all seventeen kingdoms of Ransei will bring the return of the region's creator. Though if the legend be true, I don't know. Among all of the Warlords that were seizing land after land, there was none as great as Warlord Nobunaga," Arashi said with a straight face.

"Warlord Nobunaga?" the four trainers asked. Arashi nodded his head.

"Hm. A powerful Warlord with three powerful Pokémon at his side. Two of them happened to be Legendary Pokémon."

"He could control two Legendary Pokémon?" Cilan questioned.

"Yes Cilan-san. They were a Hydreigon, Zekrom, and Black Rayquaza." Arashi said, and watched as the four young trainers' faces broke out in shocked surprise. "Anyways, one of the kingdoms my family was apart of, he conquered it. The Clan Head back then was defeated, defeated in battle by Nobunaga himself."

Ash and the others all gasped in shock, as Arashi continued to tell a bit of his families history.

"The Kingdom of Dragnor, in which my clan's ancestors resided in, was a peaceful realm. There, the neighboring clans had a peace agreement between each other and the Daimyo, that's the lord of the land. You could say that was a time, when one would call paradise. Where human and Pokémon lived together in real peace.

"That is until, Nobunaga came. His forces took us all by surprise, and he quickly capitalized on that fact. Many of the clans had fought back to protect their own and some of the townsfolk. My clan's ancestors of Samurai fought back as well, to protect our land. The Kazama Clan were able to match Nobunaga's forces in strength, skill, and Pokémon battles, but they were no match for Nobunaga's cunning tactics.

"In the final conclusion of Nobunaga's take over, there was a battle between the Kazama Clan Head and Nobunaga himself. The first was a Pokémon Battle. The Clan Head partnered with Samurott, while Nobunaga partnered with Zekrom. The battle lasted longer than anyone expected it to. When it looked like Samurott would lose, legend says that the Clan Head poured out his heart to his faithful friend and something remarkable happened."

"Something remarkable happened?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu?" the electric type spoke also.

"What was it Arashi?" Dawn asked.

"Well, according to my clans legends, Samurott underwent a never-before-seen transformation. One that changed its physical appearance and increased its power and strength. This transformation happened when both the Clan Head and Samurott's hearts, minds, and spirits became one. They unlocked a brand new power from deep within Samurott. The power caused the transformation, and allowed Samurott to fight Zekrom on almost even footing."

The four trainers blinked at the information they were being given.

"The Transformed Samurott and Zeckrom fought even harder than before. The battle finally ended, in a draw. The Transformed Samurott and Zekrom both fainted from their injuries and exhaustion, and Samurott returned back to its previous form. However, since the battle ended in a draw, the final part was the Clan Head vs Nobunaga.

"They used their swords and fought hard against each other," Arashi then sighed. "but like the earlier battles, even though the Kazama Clan Head was physically stronger than his opponent and more battle-worn, Nobunaga's cunningness won him the battle. . . and the Kingdom of Dragnor. The Warriors of the land were then put under the services of Warlord Nobunaga."

"Hold on!" Ash came in. "Why would yours and the other clans serve the guy that defeated you?" he asked, lookin upset at the events.

"It is part of the 'Warriors Way', that has helped governed the Dragnor Kingdom for many generations. ' _The defeated must always serve the victor._ ' That was how The Kazama and the other clans came to serve their enemy Nobunaga. He acknowledged the warriors' strength, and called for all of the kingdoms' clans and Warriors into service of him."

"Unforgivable!" Iris yelled out loud.

"Hmm?" Arashi's sounded questioned came out.

The looks from Ash, Dawn, Cilan, and their Pokémon mirrored Iris's angry looks.

"Nobunaga taking advantage of wounded warriors! Where's the honor in that!" she demanded.

"Ew, Axew!" as did Axew.

"That's just cruel, serving the one who defeated you!" Dawn said angrily.

"Piplup, piplup!" Piplup also angry.

"The results of that battle, does leave a bitter and foul taste in my mouth," Cilan spoke, frowning at the way history turned out.

"Pansage!" Pansage agreeing with his trainer.

"Nobunaga using Dragnor's own code against them. That kind of thing is just wrong!" Ash added.

"Pika, pikachu!" Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Samurott had then jumped back into the boat, and both he and Arashi fixed the group with stern looks before Arashi replied. "The realty is; a defeat is a defeat, no matter the circumstances," he spoke in a matter of fact.

"Samurott," Samurott also spoke out as well, almost daring any of the Pokémon to say something against Arashi.

"But," Ash began, but was stopped by the Ronin.

"That was the Warriors Code my clan and the people of Dragnor lived by back then," he says. "Besides, what Nobunaga did was no different than what trainers of today do."

"What!" Ash yelled in outrage.

"Think about it Ash-san. Nobunaga defeated the forces of The Dragnor Kingdom, to conquer, and bring them into serving him. Pokémon trainers defeat Pokémon in the wild, to capture, and train them into their service," he said, showing them the comparison. "And before you go saying that it's different for trainers of today, I give you this question to think on. As a trainer, who says he's going to win the Unova League and become a Pokémon Master, don't you need a team of Pokémon to accomplish those goals? Pokémon that you have to defeat, catch in the wild, and trained into helping you?" he asked.

Ash was about to shout out a definite yes, but stopped himself as it finally dawned on him what Arashi was saying. He didn't like the conclusion he came to, and neither did the others.

"Nobunaga and every other Warlord back then were of the same mind. To conquer all of Ransei. It's just that, instead of capturing just Pokémon, they captured kingdoms," Arashi said.

Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Dawn felt their inner flames, that fueled their arguments, die out at Arashi's sound logic. They looked back at Arashi, and gestured for him to continue.

Arashi sighs, then continues. "The Kazama Clan lived under his rule for some years. Nobunaga pretty much left them to their own devices, for the most part. The one who didn't like Nobunaga having any say or power over the clan was the Clan Head's brother. He was most vocal about it.

"One evening, when Nobunaga was visiting the land, an assassination attempt was made on Nobunaga's life. The attacker failed and was killed on the spot, in the shadows. It turned out that the assassin was the brother of the Kazama Clan Head. The Clan Head begged Nobunaga for forgiveness. Nobunaga however, did not believe that the Kazama Clan had anything to do with that man's actions, so he did not blame the clan.

"Though that did not stop the clan from being dishonored, in association with the dead clansmen. So, the Clan Head asked for Nobunaga to discharge the clan from his services, and exile them from the kingdom. Nobunaga had then explained to our clan the real reasons for his take over.

"The Kazama Clan were shocked to find out that, the Warlord Nobunaga had truly loved the region, as well as the people and Pokémon there. However, as the battles to see who would conquer Ransei raged, Nobunaga had begun to notice that Warriors were starting to treat their Pokémon partners as nothing but mere tools. Believing the legend of Arceus to be nothing more than a fairy tale, Nobunaga partnered with Zekrom to conquer Ransei and put an end to the ceaseless battles."

It was quiet now on the boat. Jervis glanced back at the kids and saw them looking stunned.

"That knowledge made the clan feel even worse. That the brother tried to kill an honorable man, who was only doing what he thought was the right way to go. The clan had truly misjudged Nobunaga, and insisted that he discharge them and exile them from the kingdom. So, that their honor would be restored.

"Nobunaga didn't want to, but he relunctantly did so. He 'honorably discharged' the Kazama Clan, and exhiled them from the Kingdom of Dragnor. The Clan took all of their valuables, and left the kingdom. They caught a boat that would lead them across the vast ocean, to eventually arrive here, in Unova. The clan would then embark on a journey, wandering until they came upon the ancestral land that would be known today as Opeculid City," Arashi finished.

The gang finally released the breath they had been holding.

"Wow Arashi!" was all Ash could think of to say.

"Pika!"

"So, Nobunaga wasn't a bad guy after all, then," Iris said, starting to smile.

"He was portrayed as the villian, when he was just trying to win so he could stop all of the fighting. Truly a surprising, unique twist to this dish." Cilan said.

"Pan," Pansage nodded.

"So your family's honor was already restored when they were 'honorably discharged' and left the kingdom. That is a nice ending," Dawn commented.

Arashi smiled. "Thank you Dawn-"

"OK, before you continue, just call me Dawn okay?" she interrupted him and smiled.

"If it is not too much to ask, could you just call me Iris, please?"

"I like it when people are formal, but we're all friends here, right? So, formalities shouldn't be necessary here," Cilan stated with a smile.

Arashi blinked at them. They wanted him to be their friend, and call them by names without the 'san' added to it. He felt his heart beat with surprising warmth, and smiled at them.

"Very well, and I would be honored to call you all my friends; Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Ash," he responds.

"Samurott, Samurott, Samurott," Samurott said pretty much the same thing, except it was to the Pokémon, and both he and Arashi bowed their thanks.

Jervis smiled at the scene, before turning back around, then annoucing that they were almost to the island.

* * *

"This is just great. We were about to explore this cave to look for the 'Special' Onix. Only to be chased out by a normal one, and to make matters worse, I'm separated from Samurott and everyone else," Arashi said, looking at the cave from outside.

He then takes out a Poké Ball.

"Lucario, I need you help," he says, and the light shot out of the Poké Ball and Lucario materialized in front of him.

"Rah, Rah, Urah," she barked, smiling at her trainer.

"Rio-chan, I have been separated from Samurott and our friends. I need you to locate them with your aura sense, please," he asked politely.

"Rah, Rah," she barked and nodded.

She closed her eyes, put a paw on the ground, and released a few pulses of aura in all directions. She then opened her eyes, and looked to Arashi.

"Rah, rah!" she barked, smiling at him.

"You found which way Samurott is located?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Take me there," he said, then he followed the female Lucario through the trees.

* * *

Samurott was feeling the same as his trainer at the moment. Things were going smoothly once they had reached the island. The Pokémon played on the beach, Ash and the girls went to play in the water, Arashi helped Cilan with fixing lunch, and Samurott himself decided to go swimming as well.

They all ate the food that was prepared for them, then afterwards, they went to find the special Onix. Now they were separated from their friends, because a normal Onix was too territorial and it chased them out of the cave.

Which puts them in their present state. Ash, Cilan, Meloetta, and the other Pokémon; Pikachu, Pansage, Oshawott, and Piplup were catching their breaths. Piplup and Samurott, himself, were currently without their respective trainer.

So, they agreed to head back to the beach and to plan a strategy to find Arashi and the girls. As they walked through the forest, Samurott became wary, as he felt some vibrations under his paws. He suddenly stopped, and the group stopped as well.

"Hey Samurott, what's up?" Ash asked, the evolved form of his Oshawott.

Suddenly, the ground burst open, about 20ft in front of them, to reveal an Onix. It roared at the gang. The gang screamed in fright, except Samurott. The moment he heard Meloetta's scream, he silenced the Rock Snake Pokémon using his howl this time.

"Samurott!" he howled loudly.

The Onix stopped in his tracks, and looked at the whiskered-faced water type with apprehensiveness. That was all the time Oshawott and Piplup needed before they had fired their Water Gun and Bubble Beam attacks, respectively, at the Onix.

The two water attacks caused the Onix to retreated back into the earth.

Ash congratulated the three water type Pokémon, though Oshawott and Piplup felt that Samurott didn't do anything to contribute to the battle . . .

'E _xcept using his howl to freeze Onix in place for a moment, so that Oshawott and Piplup could fire their_ _attacks_ '.

Those two frowned at that thought. As they turned around to see Meloetta, they noticed that she was looking around for more danger, but she did it from hiding behind Samurott's head and neck area.

This made the two little water type Pokémon glare at Samurott. Samurott, at the present time, couldn't care less about the two. He was more focused on the fact there might be more Onix around, and tried not to let the fact that Meloetta was on his back distract him. No sooner than he had thought that, three more Onix burst from the ground, ready to attack the group.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun! Piplup, Bubble Beam!" Ash quickly called out.

The two water types fired their attacks, but to the horror and amazement of the group, the three Rock Snakes dodged them. When the three made their move to attack, Meloetta floated from Samurott's back and sang.

The song halted the Onix from attacking further, but it also transformed Meloetta from a green, music haired Melody Pokémon, to a red, music haired Pokémon. Ash, Cilan, and the Pokémon all looked on as the light fades, and a new form of Meloetta appears floating in front of them.

Samurott watched with careful eyes, as he observes and analyzes Meloetta's Close Combat move against the Onix. The three ground and rock Pokémon retreated back into the ground, after getting beaten by the mythical Pokémon.

After turning back to her normal form, she floated back to the others.

"You saved us Meloetta! Thank you so much!" Ash thanked the female Pokémon.

"Meloetta," she blushed at the priase.

Piplup and Oshawott swooned at how strong Meloetta was, and blushed. Meloetta then looked at Samurott, and received a proud smile and a nod from the Formidable Pokémon. This caused her to turn around, to try and hide her blushing face, but didn't stop her embarrassing giggles form being seen.

Samurott felt the heated glares of Oshawott and Piplup aimed at him again, and again he rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

* * *

Arashi and Lucario ran through the forest and came to a stop.

"Samurott's aura is still in that general direction, yes?" he asked, and Lucario nodded. "Very well, thank you for your help, Rio-chan. Return and get some rest," he says, and returns her to her Poké Ball. Then he takes out another one. "Come forth, my friend! Flygon!" he shouted, as he threw the ball into the air.

"Flygon!" the ground and dragon type roared into materialization. He then came down and levitated above the ground.

"My friend, I am in need of your wings, to help find our lost comardes," Arashi said, and got a happy nod from the dragon-type.

Once he was on Flygon's back, they flew off into the sky.

* * *

Samurott now stood between the reunited friends, and the group Onix that has been chasing them all, and has them trapped. He watched as Oshawott had learned a new move, Hyro Pump. Piplup let loose a large Bubble that caused serious damage to one of the Onix.

Iris had sent out Samurott's old teammate, Hydreigon, and had him use Flash Cannon. The move took out at least two more Onix at the same time.

The two rivals were congratulated by their trainers and Pikachu and Pansage. The two water types eyes met, and they grudgedly acknowledged each others strength.

That left nine Onix to deal with. Ash asked Meloetta to sing her song, but that didn't work at all. The Onix were prepared to attack. The gang tensed, the Onix shot forward...

"Samurott, use Razor Shell now!" Arashi's voice was heard from the sky. Everybody looked up, even the Onix.

That was a bad move, and Samurott capitalized on it.

"Samurott," he said to himself.

Then in a blink of an eye, Samurott vanished form his spot and reappeared on the other side of the group of Onix. Standing on his hind legs, leaning forward on his bent right leg, and both glowing swords in his outstretched hands facing either side away from him.

The Onix fell to the ground, one by one, in dead faint. The group blinked and gasped at the speed and power Samurott had demonstrated.

"Amazing, Samurott! You went through them like it was nothing!" Dawn exclaimed, in surprise.

"Mel, Mel, Meloetta!" Meloetta also happily, exclaimed, at how amazing he was at saving them. As she looks at him with admiration in her eyes, Oshawott and Piplup looks at him with angry, blazing fire in their eyes.

"Osha, Osha!" "Piplup, Piplup!" both growled at being shown up by Samurott, and by him unintentionally stealing Meloetta's attention again.

Samurott turned back around to face the group, as Flygon landed beside him. Before Ash and the others could do anything, they all heard a loud roar. They looked up to the top of the crevice, and saw a green Onix looking down at them.

"That's a shiny Onix! Wow!" Ash exclaimed, as the others looked on in amazement.

They then noticed that the other Onix began getting back up, then leaving the group alone. Making their way back to the caves.

"Look! They're all leaving," said Iris.

"Why?" Dawn questioned.

Then the Shiny Onix left the area. Samurott then returned his Seamitars back to their scabbards on his forearms, and landed back on all fours, once again.

"I'll bet you that green Onix is the boss of this whole island!" Iris guessed.

"So then, that has to be the 'Special' Onix!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well what do you know. I've never seen a green Onix before," Ash said.

"You know what I think? We're going to have good luck," Cilan remarked.

Arashi listened to them talk about winning the Junior Cup for sure. He shook his head, fondly at them.

* * *

At sunset, the group san back on the boat, and Jervis was taking them back to the main land. As the humans were talking to Jervis, trying to guess why the green Onix would show up after the other Onix were beaten, Samurott laid down in the back of the boat.

His rested his head on the side of the boat, facing the sea, closed his eyes as the wind blew across his face, and through his whiskers. He felt Meloetta lean in against his right side, after Piplup and Oshawott got into another fight.

Samurott quickly controlled his breathing, as to not startle Meloetta. He started to relax when Meloetta began singing. A smile appeared on his face, and he breathes a sigh of content at her singing.

Arashi and the gang looked back at the Melody Pokémon singing. Not knowing whether or not to believe if Meloetta's singing really has mysterious powers, as they continue on back to Undella Town.

"By the way," Jervis drew their attention back to him. "Will you be staying for dinner this time, Master Arashi?" he asked.

Arashi blinked, then looked to see his new friends looking at him with smiles on their faces. He then smiles back at them in return.

"Yes, Jervis-san. We will be staying for dinner," Arashi answered. He laughed when Ash and the others cheered at his decision.

' _Perhaps having them as friends, was the right choice after all'_ , he thought to himself, as they got closer to the main land.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Arashi's Pokémon:**

 **Samurott (M) Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Ice Beam and Dragon Tail**

 **Haxorus (M) Moves: Dragon Dance, Cut, Focus Blast, Poison Jab**

 **Druddigon (M) Moves: Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower**

 **Flygon (M) Moves: Steel Wing, Dragon Breath, Superpower, Quick Attack**

 **Lucario (F) Moves: Dual Chop, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Flash Cannon**


	4. File 4 – The Rogue Dragonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 4 – The Rogue Dragonite**

 **. . .**

The next day, early in the morning, Arashi was found out in a forest. Both he and his Pokémon were doing their morning stretches, before they got started with sparing exercises. They spent the whole morning in the forest, and ate the lunch Arashi had brought for them there, as well.

While finishing their lunch, Arashi's group was approached by a wild Larvitar and a Cubchoo. A Cubchoo that belonged to a young boy by the name of Chris.

When the Dragon Master asked Cubchoo what it was doing here, Cubchoo explained as best as it could. Thanks to Haxorus, Arashi learned that Larvitar had let Cubchoo out of it's house last night. That they both used the a hole in the wall to escape into the night.

Since last night, the two Pokémon have been playing together in the forest.

Arashi saw how the two were friendly with each other, and told them that they were welcome to stay and watch them train. Then afterwards, Arashi would take Cubchoo back to Chris.

The two Pokémon agreed to this compromise, and ate with Arashi's Pokémon.

After they had finished eating, a wild Beartic had showed up, and had wondered into their area. To Arashi's eyes, it looked a bit sick. Arashi had approached the ice type and offered to help it feel better. Though skeptical, Beartic agreed to the help.

After writing on a piece of paper, Arashi gave it to Flygon, and told him to head to the Pokémon Center and to give the note to Nurse Joy. Flygon had left into the sky, and Arashi told Beartic that he will have to have a full stomach before he takes the medicine Flygon will be returning with.

He instructed his Druddigon to use Power-up Punch on a nearby tree. The attack hit, and a bunch of berries fell to the ground. Arashi's Pokémon gathered them into a pile by the tree.

Beartic then, sat down with its back up against the tree and proceeded to eat the apples, as per the human's instructions.

While Beartic ate, Arashi went back to training. Larvitar and Cubchoo continued to play around the area.

A few minutes later, Arashi and his Pokémon heard voices calling for Cubchoo. They immediately recognized the voices as Ash, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and possibly Cubchoo's trainer, Chris. Arashi's group stopped their workouts, and headed in the direction were they left the wild Beartic.

They had just come through the bushes, hearing Cilan declaring that he has just solved the mystery of the missing Cubchoo.

"Greetings, everyone," Arashi said, gaining everyone's attention, and bowing to them in greetings.

"Samurott." "Druddigon." "Haxorus." "Rah, rah rah." Arashi's Pokémon greeted their friends as well.

"Arashi!" Ash exclaimed, excited to see their Ronin friend.

Meloetta came over and brightly said her greetings to Arashi and his team. Especially, to Samurott. The fully evolved water type smiled and nodded at her, and ignored the hostile glares from Oshawott and Piplup.

"Where were you today? I called the center, and Nurse Joy said that she hasn't seen you all day," Dawn asked him.

"My apologies. I wanted to get my team ready for the World Junior Cup. So I came out here to do physical training with them," Arashi responded, apologetically.

"It's cool! I'm just glad you're here," Iris replied.

Arashi nodded, and noticed a familiar face. "Good afternoon, Master Chris," he says bowing to the younger boy, then he looks at him, smiling. "Am I to believe that you are out here looking for Cubchoo?" he asks.

"Hm-mm," Chris nodded his head.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah," Chris answers. "I met Arashi when he was jogging one morning by my house."

"Well Master Chris, you won't have to look very far to find your Cubchoo," Arashi says reassuringly.

"That's right," Cilan began, smirking hin his detective hat and magnifying glass. "Because in actuality, I believe this Beartic is Chris's Cubchoo!"

This got a gasped from Ash's group, human and Pokémon. Arashi, however, blinked a few times at Cilan's declaration. His Pokémon all tilted their heads in confusion.

After Cilan explained his theory about how Cubchoo snuck out of his Pokémon house, and evolved later, Arashi just shook his head fondly at how much of a stretch that story was. Ash noticed this and asked.

"Arashi," gaining the Ronin's attention. "You don't believe this Beartic his Chris's Cubchoo, do you?"

Arashi smiled and shook his head. "No Ash. This here is a wild Beartic, with a running nose and has a cold," he said smiling at the still eating ice type. "I sent Flygon back to the center to retrieve some medicine from Nurse Joy for Beartic," he explained.

"Okay, then where is Chris's Cubchoo?" Iris asked.

Arashi turned to Samurott. The water type nodded, then he let loose a loud howl.

"SAMUROTT!" he howled out.

Everybody waited, and a few seconds later, the familiar Cubchoo comes running out of a nearby bush, with Larvitar following behind it. They both came to a stop beside Arashi, before they realized that Chris was there, along with even more humans.

"There you are Cubchoo! I was. . . so worried," Chris said, relieved that Cubchoo had been found.

"Cubchoo and Larvitar have been here with me and my Pokémon since lunch time. Since Cubchoo recognized me, both of them stayed in the area and played. Cubchoo had agreed that it will come along with me to return back to you, Master Chris. After I was done with my training."

"So, Cubchoo was with you Arashi," Ash said, then he looked to the other Pokémon. "But where did Larvitar come from?" Ash asked.

"Larvitar, to my knowledge is also a wild Pokémon, and are friends with Cubchoo. It was the one that let out Cubchoo, and they have both been in this forest since last night," Arashi explained.

"And you've been keeping an eye on Cubchoo, since lunch!" Chris finished excitedly. He smiled and bowed his thanks to Arashi. "Thank you so much for watching Cubchoo," he says.

"There's no need to thank me, Master Chris. I was happy to help," the Ronin said.

"Well, in that case, I declare this mystery solved!" Cilan proclaimed.

"You know you didn't solve this one, Cilan," Dawn said, dully.

"But when it comes to pains, your rule!" Iris yelled.

Cilan drops to the ground in a depressive state. "A pain she says. . . Oh the pain!"

Iris and Dawn chuckles nervously at him.

Ash and Chris looked confused at Cilan.

Arashi smiles, and shakes his head at Cilan's dramatics.

"Flygon!"

Everybody looked up and saw Arashi's Flygon coming in for a landing, holding a bag in its claws. It then levitated over the ground, handing the white bag with a red cross over to its trainer.

"Thank you my friend," Arashi said, smiling at his dragon type.

He recieved a happy "Flygon!" in return. The young Ronin walked over to the wild Beartic, that had just got through stretching and yawning.

"Here you go my friend. Munch on these tablets," he said, showing Beartic the orange looking medicine, it will have to chew on.

Everybody watched as Beartic ate the tablets from Arashi's hand.

"That will do. Now, that your stomach is full, the medicine will help. Though, it does work better when you are sleeping. So, why don't yo return to your resting place and sleep off your food," Arashi said.

Beartic nodded its head in thanks, and then wobbled off into the woods.

"That was a nice thing you did for Beartic, Arashi," Iris complimented.

"Thank you, Iris," Arashi said.

A little later, Ash demonstrated what a Pokémon Battle was like to Chris and Cubchoo. He did battle with his Scraggy against Larvitar. Chris noted that during the battle, that his Cubchoo was cheering on Larvitar. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at how close Cubchoo and Larvitar must be.

After the battle ended in a draw, Cubchoo showed that it was interested in battling too. Just like its friend, Larvitar. Chris asked his new friends how he would go about battling. Ash suggested a journey would be the best way to go.

While they continued to talk to Chris about the positives of a journey, Arashi and his team made their way back to their training site to pack up their things.

It was sunset when they all saying their goodbyes to Chris, Cubchoo, and Larvitar at the Pokémon house. When they left, Arashi waved to his friends good night and headed off back to the center.

* * *

Arashi and his Pokémon were doing their morning jog, when they saw something fly over head.

"That's a Dragonite!" Arashi exclaimed in surprise. They watched how it crashed into the power plant off to their left and down a slope. The alarms went off, and they all heard fighting going on.

Wasting no time, Arashi returned four of his Pokémon to their Poké Balls, then he and Samurott dashed to the power plant. He got there in time to see Dragonite starting to overpower the Magnemite. The workers of the plant immediately evacuated the building during the fighting.

Arashi and Samurott ran to one of the securtiy guards of the plant. "Sir, call off your Pokémon, quick!"

They turned to him.

"Listen kid, you need to get out of here now!" one of the guards said.

"It's too dangerous here for kids! This is the Rogue Dragonite!" the other guard stated.

Arashi frowned, and pulled out his ID.

"I believe that I am more than qualified to handle this situation," the Ronin said.

The guards looked at the ID, and blinked in surprise.

"Now please, call off your Magnemite so I can handle this."

"We apologise, Dragon Master Arashi," the first guard said. "All Magnemite, stand down!"

"It's good that the Opelucid Gym Leader is here," the second guard commented.

Arashi nodded, and walked forward. The Magnemite made room for him and his Samurott. As they walked towards the Rogue Dragonite, Arashi noted that the dragon type was not only tensed up for more battling, but from the way it was moving, Arashi deduced that it was injured.

"Dragonite. You need to stop. You are injured, and I want to help you," he said in a kind voice.

Dragonite blinked in surprise.

"I can tell that your injury didn't come from the Magnemite. So tell me, please. How did you get injured?"

Dragonite looked at the human, before setting his face in anger and prepared to fire a Flamethrower at Arashi.

However, the attack died out before it could even leave Dragonite's mouth. Dragonite looked down to see the reason why. Arashi had somehow crossed the distance between them, and was rubbing the front of Dragonite's scales.

This made Dragonite feel all of his anger fleeing him, and in its place was a feeling of sheer comfort, relaxation, and bliss. Feelings he didn't want to feel right then. So he tried to back away from the human, but for every step Dragonite took backwards, the human took steps forward. Continuing to rub his front scales located on his stomach and chest area.

Arashi knew what he was doing. This was a technique the members of his clan used to calm down dragon types. With both his hands on Dragonite's stomach, he moved them up and down, left and right, diagonal, clockwise and counter-clockwise, and in peculiar patterns.

When he started to do patterns, he let his fingers tap each scale he came across. It was basically giving a dragon a massage. It was specially designed for the purpose of helping a dragon type release all of their pent up tensions. Not to mention relaxing them.

"Relax, relax. It's alright, good Dragonite. That's it. Just relax now. Good, good. Good Dragonite. There's no need to be angry any more. That's it, that's it. Good Dragonite. Settle down. Good Dragonite, good," Arashi continued to repeat these sayings in a calm and gentle voice.

Dragonite felt his legs were starting to give out on him, as he was slowly trying to escape the human's soothing touch. It was in vain of course, for Dragonite fell to the ground, his rear end. He sat there, unable to move away, and allow the human continue to calm him. Much to Dragonite's reluctance, he closed his eyes and leaned into the hands that was making him less aggressive and more relaxed.

Dragonite made sounds that, to the guards, sounded like low whines, moans, and sighs of pleasure. Judging by how relaxed Dragonite's face looks, the guards guessed that the Dragon Master had everything under control.

When Arashi started rubbing Dragonite's head and face, he made eye contact with the dragon type. Then the Ronin started to see things. . .

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was early in the morning, the sun was not out yet. Clouds were up in the sky,but instead of hearing the sound of thunder, all was heard was the soundes of an attack missing its target._

 _Out of the dark clouds flew a Hydreigon and a Dragonite was chasing it._

 _Dragonite was chasing after the Hydreigon through the clouds and out over the sea. Dragonite fired a Flamethrower at the Dragon/Dark type, and it hit._

 _Hydreigon flew down to the water to get rid of some of the embers that were left. It went back into the sky and fired off three Hyper Beams from all three of its mouths._

 _Dragonite dodged all three of them, and flew away as Hydreigon prepared another Hyper Beam. This action caused Hydreigon to stop its attack and give chase after Dragonite._

 _They flew over a forest, and Hydreigon fired its Hyper Beam at its foe, and missed. Both Dragon Pokémon stared at each other, then fired their attacks at each other. Dragonite fired a Flamethrower, and Hydreigon launched a Dragon Pulse._

 _The attacks met in mid air and caused an explosion. The shock waves from the collision startled the flying type Pidoves below them. Now all of the Pidoves were flying around in fright._

 _Dragonite turned to see the flock of flying types screeching out in fear. He turned back when he saw Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse heading straight for him. Dragonite turned his back to the attack to save the birds._

 _The Dragon Pulse attack struck Dragonite in the back, followed by Hydreigon's Hyper Beam. Both attacks sent Dragonite to crash into a cliffside and into the water below._

 _Satisfied that Dragonite has been defeated, Hydreigon left the area._

 _Dragonite surfaced from the water. He looked around, but couldn't see his foe anywhere. Believing that the Hydreigon left the area, Dragonite decided to do the same. As he flew, he felt his injured wing throbbed painfully, that he couldn't fly, let alone think straight._

 _This caused Dragonite to lose control of where he would land, and he ended up crashing here. In this strange place, and a bunch of electric Pokémon came out of nowhere to that awful blaring sound and tried to attack him. So Dragonite thought, if they want to battle, so be it._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Arashi comes back to himself, and really looks at Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon looks back at the human, and waited for something to happen.

"Thank you for showing me what had truly happened. I will get you the treatment you need," Arashi said, reassuring the dragon type.

He then whispered quietly to Dragonite. Dragonite blinked in surprise, carefully looked at the human boy, and nodded his response.

Arashi smiled at the dragon type's answer before scratching a particular area, right under the dragon type's chin. Once that spot was scratched gently, Dragonite fell to the ground. It was out of commission, and unconsciously let out a sigh and smiled in blissful slumber.

Just in time too, because Officer Jenny had just showed up.

"What's happened here?" she asked the guards, and couldn't believe her eyes in seeing a boy with a sword by his side, as well as a Samurott, was standing over the now unconscious Dragonite.

Before Arashi could even say anything Ash, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan showed up. They too asked what has happened to Dragonite. So for the next few minutes, Arashi explained what he had done, and what he as learned from Dragonite.

When the Ronin was done, Jenny called in an ambulance to get Dragonite to the center.

. . .

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Audino were at work taking care of Dragonite's injury. Behind the glass panel, Arashi and his friends watched on.

"We recieved a message from the power plant," Jenny came up to the five trainers. "Everything is back up and running!"

"So that's got to mean the blackout's over with!" Ash exclaimed. "Isn't that awesome?" he asked his buddy.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu responded happily.

"So what are you going to do with Dragonite? You're not going to arrest it, are you?" Iris asked worriedly.

"Well, since what happened was an accident. . ." Jenny looked at them, then smiled. "I think we'll overlook it this time!"

Iris and Axew looked so relieved to hear that.

"However," that made Iris, Ash, Cilan, Dawn, and their Pokémon looked at Jenny. "Since it was Dragon Master Arashi that stopped Dragonite from getting into the power plant, the decision really belongs to him," she says.

They looked at the Ronin in question as he was still looking at Dragonite, smiling as Dragonite slowly began to open his eyes.

. . .

Outside, behind the center near the battlefield stood the the group of young trainers, Jenny, and Joy. Facing them was Dragonite.

Arashi had stepped forward.

"You agreed to do battle with one Pokémon from my team. If I win, you join my team. If you win, then you are free to go. These are the choices for you to make," Arashi said and threw up four Poké Balls into the air.

Four Pokémon appeared beside Samurott from those four balls.

"This is the team you will be joining if I win. They are Samurott, Haxorus, Druddigon, Flygon, and Lucario."

Dragonite was tense as he looked at each of them. He felt his blood boil in excitement, the prospect of battling any of them. To him, they all look like strong opponents. Especially the fellow dragons.

"To some I am known as a Dragon Master," Dragonite turned his attention back to the Ronin at the mention of his title. "As such I do keep Dragon types as the majority of my team. As of right now, there is an empty spot open, but to claim that spot. . ."

Ararshi gestured with his hand for Flygon and Lucario to take 5 steps back.

"You will face off against one of these three," he says, gesturing Samurott, Haxorus, and Druddigon. "And, you get to pick which one you want to battle with."

Dragonite looked at Arashi in surprise, and grinned in anticipation. He looked over his three choices, and frowned. All three looked so strong. Even the Samurott looked just as strong as the two dragon types. Dragonite was having a hard time deciding which of the three he would battle against.

Dragonite crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. To him, this required careful consideration. Which opponent would he choose to do battle with? If he was completely honest with himself, he really wanted to battle all three of them.

After about a minute, Dragonite made his decision. He grinned and pointed his right claw at. . .

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Arashi's Pokémon:**

 **Samurott (M) Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Ice Beam and Dragon Tail**

 **Haxorus (M) Moves: Dragon Dance, Cut, Focus Blast, Poison Jab**

 **Druddigon (M) Moves: Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower**

 **Flygon (M) Moves: Steel Wing, Dragon Breath, Superpower, Quick Attack**

 **Lucario (F) Moves: Dual Chop, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Flash Cannon**


	5. File 5 – The Pokémon WTJC Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 5 – The** **Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup Begins**

 **. . .**

 **Previously:**

Dragonite looked at Arashi in surprise, and grinned in anticipation. He looked over his three choices, and frowned. All three were strong, even Samurott was as strong as the two dragon types. Dragonite was having a hard time deciding which of the three he would battle against.

After about a minute, Dragonite made his decision. He grinned and pointed his right claw at. . .

* * *

. . . the tallest of the three.

Arashi and Samurott chuckled at Dragonite's choice. "Very well then, Your opponent will be. . . Haxorus!"

Samurott and Druddigon went to stand over by their teammates, as Arashi and Haxorus took to one side of the field, and Dragonite took to the other side. Dragonite and Haxorus stared each other down, and grinned in excitement.

Dragonite's muscles were tensed instantly, and was ready to get the battle started. However, the dragon and flying type noticed that his opponent was. . . stretching?

"Axew?" Iris's Axew was watching his final form going through some stretches on his side of the field, and wondered what that was about.

"Huh? Why is Haxorus doing thoses stretches for?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, that's just its way of preparing for the battle," Nurse joy answered. "Ever since Arashi came to the center, he and his Pokémon do stretches in the mornings before they either go jogging around the town, or before they do physical training/sparring matches. Haxorus is just making sure that it is fully ready to battle."

The kids blinked at the answer, and turned back to see Haxorus now was twisting the top of his body. Claws on the waist, twisting to the left, as far as the dragon could go before twisting to the right. Then repeat.

"Axew, Ew!" Axew jumped out of Iris's hair onto the ground and started doing stretches too. "Axew, Axew! Axew, Axew!" Trying to imitate the Axe Jaw Pokémon.

The humans smiled at the young dragon's actions. "Looks like Axew wants to copy Arashi's Haxorus," Ash commented.

"Well, Axew does want to evovle into a Haxorus one day, so it would make since that he wants to learn what one does while he can," Cilan said.

"Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup both decided to join inas well. Both on either side of Axew, and doing the same stretches as Haxorus was doing.

About a minute or 2 later, Haxorus was done. Both dragons were now seizing each other up. Dragonite then looked past his opponent, to Arashi. He noticed that Arashi was watching him with concentrated eyes.

The moment Dragonite looked his way, Arashi gazed into Dragonite's eyes. This time around, he was able to better gauge the dragon type himself. ' _Hmm, amazing. It's just as I thought. Dragonite has lead a very interesting life, before today_ ,' the Ronin thought to himself, as he was now frowning.

Dragonite felt himself become even more tense, and slightly apprehensive at the look Arashi was giving him. At first the Dragon Master had a watchful and concentrated look in his eyes. Now though, from Dragonite's perspective, Arashi had a stern look about him.

Dragonite almost wondered if the human could possible see his soul or something. He wasn't sure if he did anything wrong, but Dragonite was determined to not let Arashi see him back down. There was just something about the human that had helped him, that gave him pause. He just couldn't explain or rationalize why he wanted to prove something to him.

Maybe it's because Arashi claimed that he was a Dragon Master, and Dragonite wanted to see if it was true? Or maybe it was because Arashi was able to stop him from attacking earlier, and Dragonite wanted to see what else the human is capable of. Whatever the reason is, Dragonite will find out, after battling the Haxorus.

He, himself, was now aching to begin.

On the side lines, Iris was also thinking of how the battle might go. " _Haxorus can't fly, so Dragonite attacking from above would be most effective, but. . ._ " she noticed she was recieving a side glance from the Rogue Dragonite.

Dragonite suddenly felt a slight connection to the girl with the Axew. He didn't understand why, but he could feel that she was thinking he would attack from the sky because his opponent can't fly. That wasn't going to happen, so he narrowed his eyes, growled softly, and gave a slight shake of his head towards her.

Iris blinked, then smiled. " _I see. Dragonite isn't going to want to do that._ " she thought.

The short interaction between Dragonite and Iris didn't go unnoticed by Arashi. Now that Dragonite's attention returned to him, it was time to begin the battle.

 **Arashi & Haxorus vs Wild Dragonite**

"Dragonite, you may have the first attack," Arashi called out to the dragon and flying type.

Dragonite nodded, and started things off. Running at Haxorus with a Thunder Punch attack at the ready.

"Haxorus, block it, then use Dragon Dance," Arashi called out calmly.

"Haxorus," the Axe Jaw Pokémon called out and crossed his arms in front of him blocking the attack.

Once the attack had been blocked, "Haxorus!" Haxorus pushed Dragonite away form him. Then the Axe Jaw Pokémon's body then started to glow a yellow and orange colors for a brief moment. Increasing his speed and attack strength.

"Use Poison Jab!"

"Haxorus!" the Axe Jaw Pokémon's right claws glowed purple. With his increase in speed, he moved forward and jabbed Dragonite in the shoulder. Causing the dragon and flying type to cry out at the attack, and clutch his shoulder in pain.

"Why didn't Dragonite fly! It could have dodged that?" asked a bewildered Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu wondered why too.

"Dragonite wants to keep the battle even. Since Haxorus can't fly," Iris informed them.

Her friends, including Jenny and Joy, looked at back at the battle with a bit of understanding.

Dragonite then attacked with Flamethrower.

"Knock it away," Arashi commanded.

Haxorus waited until the attack was almost upon him, then using his right arm, he brought his arm up to his chest and swung outward at an angle. Hitting the long-range fire attack towards the sky and away from him.

"Whoa! What strength!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup agreeing with her.

"It looked almost like how Flint's Infernape knocked away my Infernape's Flamethrower!" Ash noted.

"Pikachu!" the electric type nodded.

"Axew! Ew, ew, Axew!" Axew excitedly cheered for Haxorus.

"Dragon Dance again," Arashi called out, and once again Haxorus was covered up in yellow and orange colors briefly. "Now use Focus Blast!"

Haxorus then cupped his claws together at his right side, and a sphere of white and blue energy appeared within his grasps. He threw the fighting type move, Focus Blast, at Dragonite.

Dragonite counterattacked by firing another Flamethrower. The two moves met mid field and caused an explosion, creating shades of gray clouds as a result.

"Dragon Dance again," Arashi told Haxorus, and again Haxorus performs the move and again his strength and speed increases.

Arashi watched the clouds patiently. He sees the shadow of Dragonite coming through the clouds of smoke. Once it broke through it had Thunder Punch at the ready. Dragonite closed in to deliver a close up Thunder Punch to Haxorus' face.

"Grab it," Arashi says loud and clear.

Just as the Thunder Punch attack was about to hit, Dragonite's right arm, that held the attack, was suddenly halted. Dragonite's face showed complete surprise. Haxorus had grabbed Dragonite's arm, and kept the attack from connecting. Haxorus staring Dragonite in the eye.

"Ahh! He stopped the attack!" Iris stated in shock, voicing everybody else's thoughts.

"Arashi continues to keep throwing in surprise ingredients into the mix. Stirs them in either direction, and times it just right to throw in another unexpected ingredient to spice things up. Makes me wonder what the end result of this dish of his taste like," Cilan evaluated, with his hand on his chin.

"It is making me wonder when are we going to eat. I'm starting to get hungry," Dawn said blandly.

Dragonite's Thunder Punch had fizzled out by now.

"Now Haxorus! Use Poison Jab!" Arashi strongly said.

Haxorus's claws glowed a poisonous purple, and he then proceeded to systematically throw fast jabs at Dragonite. He made multiple hits along Dragonite's stomach, chest, and sides. He even struck Dragonite's arms as well.

Everybody looked on in awed, fascination as Haxorus laid the smack down on Dragonite. Poison Jab still active, they saw how Haxorus kept attacking Dragonite like a professional boxer. This opened the eyes of the four trainers to see how strong Arashi's Haxorus was.

" _First Samurott and now Haxorus. Man, if those two are that strong... makes me wonder how strong his Druddigon is,_ " Ash thought, giving Arashi's Druddigon a quick look before returning his attention back to the battle.

Arashi watched on, with calculating eyes at how the melee battle was progressing. He noted the Dragonite tried to block some of the incoming Poison Jabs, but wasn't fast enough to counter any of Haxorus's fast and well placed ones.

He also noted that despite the fact that Haxorus was making this pummeling of Dragonite seem one-sided, the final evolved form of Axew was indeed holding back some of his strength. Haxorus showed just enough to not arouse Dragonite's suspicions, and continued his assualt on his opponent.

Haxorus would block a punch and counter with a Poison Jab to the side of Dragonite's body. He would duck under another punch, and counter with a quick jab to the face. He would deflect another punch, and he would respond with an elbow to the ribcage, and an Poison Jab uppercut to the Dragonite's jaw that forced Dragonite back aways from him.

When that was done, Haxorus put more distance between Dragonite and himself. His guard was up, and he waited for Dragonite's next move. He didn't have long to wait for Dragonite to do something, because the moment Dragonite straightened himself out, purple lightning arched around his body. A purple coloring appeared on Dragonite's face as well. He had just been poisoned.

Dragonite then all of a sudden fired his Ice Beam at Haxorus.

"Ice Beam is super effective!" Cilan exclaimed with a smile. "And even Arashi's Haxorus won't be able to withstand that attack."

"Like all dragon types, Haxorus is weak to ice types moves. Maybe Dragonite will make a comeback," Iris said.

Dragonite's Ice Beam was getting closer. . .

Arashi opened his eyes. "Block it!" Arashi commanded with hard eyes, staring at Dragonite.

Haxorus crossed his arms in front of him, and took the hit. When the move hit, a cloud of smoke and dirt appeared was the results.

When the smoke cleared, it showed that Haxorus's arms had some ice on them. He got it off easily enough. By having to force his arms apart, and that caused the ice to break and shatter.

"What!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no!" Dawn said, wide-eyed.

"It just shook off that Ice Beam!" Cilan stated, looking awed by that action.

"Axew! Axew!" By now Axew was jumping up and down in unrestrained excitement. Watching Haxorus at work, has made Axew even more excited to get stronger himself.

Arashi and Haxorus both looked at the poisoned, angry-looking Dragonite, and waited for his next attack.

Dragonite was huffing in frustration at having his none of his attacks landing or causing significant damage, and to top it off he was in both physical pain and poisoned. That was going to make him loose more health, and he would surely lose the battle, unless he beats Haxorus first.

So without anymore thoughts on the matter, Dragonite took off into the sky, his horn glowed with a light blue orb, and releases a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered his body.

"Dragonite's using his strongest move! Dragon Rush!" Jenny says.

The four trainers looks on in amazement.

" _I don't care how strong Arashi's Haxorus is, it can't possibly take that dragon type move,_ " Iris thought, almost confidently.

Dragonite growled as he came streaking down, straight at Haxorus. Unfortunately, Arashi, thanks to Drayden, knew how to counter this move as well.

"Haxorus, counter it, now!" the Ronin commanded.

"Haxorus," Haxorus growled his response, and with his right claw, he broke through the Dragon Ruch attack and grabbed hold of Dragonite's neck. Thus canceling the attack, and surprising their audience. Dragonite made a choking noise as he was being held in the air by Haxorus.

Arashi then grabbed the handle of his sword and gave the order. "Now, Haxorus, finish this with Cut!" he commanded.

Haxorus threw Dragonite back to his side of the field. When Dragonite landed on his back, Haxorus reached towards his left side, like Arashi was doing, and grasped a white burst of energy. At the same time, Arashi and Haxorus drew their weapon. Arashi, the sword, and the energy the Haxorus grasped, he pulled it out into a sword-shape energy.

Purple arcs danced around Dragonite's body for a second, before he got back onto his feet. Now standing straight up, Dragonite saw Haxorus was upon him and felt the slash of Haxorus' energy blade, Cut.

Haxorus ended up on the other side of Dragonite, his back facing Dragonites'. Whatever little energy Dragonite had left, he felt it leave him that instant. As both Dragon Master and Dragon Pokémon sheaths their weapons, at the same time, to their sides with a loud ' **Click** ', Dragonite falls to the ground, unconcious.

 **Winner: Arashi & Haxorus**

The onlookers were all wide-eyed at how the battle had went, and turned to see the youngest Dragon Master take out a Poké Ball.

"And now to fulfil the agreement, Poké Ball go!" says the Dragon Master as he throws the red and white sphere at the defeated psuedo-legendary.

Dragonite is absorbed into the ball, and after shaking for a few moments, it clicks. Signifying that Dragonite has been captured. Arashi picks up the Poké Ball.

"Welcome to the team, my friend. There's still some work that needs to be done, but I'm confident that you pull through," Arashi says, to the ball. "Nurse Joy, could you take care of Dragonite, please?" he asked the nurse.

"Of course, it's what I do," she says kindly, takes the offered Poké Ball, and heads back inside.

"Well, now that the matter of Dragonite's keeper is settled, I'll be heading out now. Good luck kids," Officer Jenny saluted them, and left.

"Axew, Axew!" The five trainers turned towards Axew, who was staring at Arashi's Haxorus with sparkling, adoring eyes.

"It would seem as though your Axew, Iris, has found a role model in Arashi's Haxorus," Cilan speculated.

"That's great. You really admire Haxorus, don't you Axew?" Iris knet down ans asked her young dragon type.

"Ew, Axew!" to which Axew nodded excitedly.

Haxorus just smiled at the young Tusk Pokémon.

A little later, Arashi retrieved Dragonite from Nurse Joy, and went with the gang back to Cynthia's place to have dinner. After saying goodbye to everyone, he returned to the center to get some shut eye. The Junior World Cup would start tomorrow.

* * *

Arashi woke up before the sun as usual, and was out of the center and heading for the Lacunosa Town Stadium to register for the tournament. Once there, the sun had fully risen over the horizon.

Now that he was a resgistered participant, he went to a restaurant to have breakfast and feed his Pokémon. After his team was feed, he returned to the stadium and awaited for things to get underway.

In the participants box, Arashi was joined by all the other trainers that signed up to to battle as well.

"Arashi!" the Ronin turned to the one that called him. "You got here before us, I see," Cilan said, as he and the others came over to stand beside him.

Ash stood on Arashi's left while Samurott was on his right.

"Greetings everyone," he said to them.

"Samurott," the water type greeted as well.

They all talked for a moment, until the exhibition match between Kaitlyn of the Unova Elite 4 and Cynthia Master Champion of the Sinnoh League began. Arashi and Samurott paid careful attention to the 10 min. match, and analyzed how Cynthia's Garchomp battled against Kaitlyn's Gothitelle.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia calls out, after watching Garchomp being slammed into the ground and wall by Gothitelle's Psychic.

The move hits, and Arashi nods his head at the dragon's move.

" _Garchomp shows he definitely has the endurance to withstand strong attacks. One of the three things a dragon really needs when under the control of a trainer. Stamina, Durabilty, and Brute Force(power). As it would seem, Cynthia's Garchomp has all three,_ " Arashi thought to himself, while also listening to his friends comments.

The battle was finally brought to a close with both Pokémon used Brick Break. The two elite trainers shook hands and Freddy The Scoop called for everyone's attention to the big screen. The pictures of the 16 trainers that would be competing appeared, and by random shuffle Arashi and his friends would now get to see who will battle who.

Like Ash and Pikachu, Arashi and Samurott were ready. The big screen now displayed the match ups, and they were as follows:

 **1st Match:**

 **Georgia vs Arashi**

 **2nd Match:**

 **Shepard vs Cilan**

 **3rd Match:**

 **Ramone vs Dawn**

 **4th Match:**

 **Geraldo vs Cassie**

 **5th Match:**

 **Marris vs Ash**

 **6th Match:**

 **Iris vs Simeon**

 **7th Match:**

 **Manning vs Kenton**

 **8th Match:**

 **Trip vs Burgandy**

 **. . .**

Sitting on one of the speakers, where nobody noticed, was the Mythical Pokémon Meloetta. She sat there, at first, cheering for her friends, but when she saw Samurott among them, she cheered even more.

Walking with his trainer out onto the field, Samurott suddenly felt slight feeling run down his spine.

"Samurott?" he said to himself the name of Meloetta. He used his eyes to scan the crowd and along the walls, and spotted Meloetta on top of one of the speakers. He smiled to himself to finding her before focusing back on what's in front of him.

In front of them was their first opponent, a girl named Georgia.

Freddy The Scoop spoke into the mic. "Let's get started with the 1st Match! It's Dragon Buster Georgia vs the Opelucid Gym Leader Dragon Master Arashi!"

' _A Dragon Buster?_ ' he thought, as he has never heard of such a trainer.

The crowd then cheered loudly. Ash and his friends noticed that it was mostly for Arashi. They heard comments all around them about how strong the Opelucid Gym must be to have two gym leaders running it, and at how strong Arashi is. That came with from some of the trainers losing to that gym.

Ash and the others now watched at how Georgia will battle the Dragon Master.

"So, he's a real Dragon Master of the Opeculid Gym, eh?" Georgia said, mostly to herself. She gave him a once over, then looked back at Iris. "Hey Iris! Just watch how I trounce this guy. When I'm done with him, you're next!" she yelled out to her rival.

Arashi and Samurott both sweat-dropped at the girls blantant, words and overconfidence in winning and facing Iris next.

"If you wanted to battle a Dragon type, nows your chance," Iris said, then turned to her senior Dragon Master friend. "Arashi show what her for, you hear! Don't let that Dragon Buster Georgia Big-Mouth beat you! Go for the win!" she shouted at the Ronin.

"Axew! Ew, ew, Axew!" Axew also wanting to see Georgia get beating cheered alongside his trainer.

Again the two members of the Kazama Clan sweat-dropped at now being bossed around to beat Iris' rival.

' _By Arceus, how did I get put into the middle of this?_ ' Arashi thought with a sigh. Focused now he brought out his Pokémon. "I choose, Druddigan! Go!"

"Druddigan!" The Cave Pokémon roars upon his entry.

"So the gym leader is using a Druddigon, this should be quick," Georgia says cockily. "Get ready for a visit from my Beartic! Go!" Geogia throws the ball and Beartic materializes onto the field.

"Bear!" Beartic roars aloud.

"Dragon types are weak against Ice types, so Arashi is clearly at a disadvantage," Dawn said worringly.

"It doesn't matter Dawn," Iris said, getting her attention. "Didn't Arashi prove yesterday that Ice type moves didn't bother him or Haxorus. I'm pretty sure that his Druddigon can handle it as well," she says confidently.

"Right. As he is a Dragon Master and a former gym leader, he is bound to have years of experience to help him out in dealing with Beartic's attacks," Cilan added.

"Can't wait to finally see Druddigon in action!" Ash stated.

The Pokémon exclaimed excitedly too.

"Pika, Pika! Pika, Pika!"

"Axew, Ew! Axew, Axew!"

 **Georgia & Beartic vs Arashi & Druddigon**

"Since I know you're going to lose, I'll let you make the first move, Mr. Dragon Master," Georgia says mockingly.

Arashi looks at the girl with his eyes half closed. A look that clearly said ' _really?_ '. He sighs.

"Very well," he says calmly. "Druddigon, use Power-Up Punch!" he shouted.

"What! Quick Beartic, Ice Beam!" Georgia shouts out, as she was caught off guard by that move. She hoped her Beartic would be able to hit the Dragon type.

Druddigon's fist glowed with a red-orange aura, and he ran forward towards his opponent. Beartic fired his Ice Beam attack, but Druddigon dodged it and kept coming. The Ice type kept firing, and Druddigon kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, until the dragon was upon the surprised ice type and punched Beartic hard across the face with the Fighting type move.

The attack sent Beartic into the wall behind Georgia. Everybody gasped, and when the smoke cleared, Beartic was unconcious.

"Beartic is unable to battle, Druddigon is the winner, so the victory goes to Dragon Master Arashi!" the referee declared.

 **Winner: Arashi & Druddigon**

The crowd was stunned into silence. ' _Just one hit!_ ' was on eveyones mind. Next, everybody stood up and cheered as Druddigon came over to his trainer and they hugged each other.

"Well done my friend. It would seem all those physical workouts we've been doing for the past month was well worth it," Arashi said to his Druddigon.

"Druddigon," Druddigan thanked his trainer and friend.

"Arashi grabs the. . 1st battle with. . . ease. Now that is something you don't see everyday poeple," Freddy stated.

"The Opelucid Gym was said to be ranked as the #1 hardest gym to win a badge from. Since Arashi is a former Gym Leader, it would make since that he would be a strong opponent to anyone who challenges or underestimates him," Alder said, as the crowd continues to to cheer.

"Beartic return," Georgia grumbles out. Returning Beartic to its Poké Ball, she then turns her nose up, after seeing Arashi and his Druddigon hugging. "Well, at least I didn't lose to Big-haired Iris," she mutters, and walks off the field.

The trainer named Trip was able to get two shots only before the battle was over. He frowned and kept a careful eye on Arashi as he returned his Dragon to its ball.

One thing is now clear, Arashi has just set the bar high. Winning the battle in less then a minute and his display of his Dragon's power. Now every trainer participating will be iching to do battle with the Dragon Master of the Opelucid Gym, especially a certain Kanto trainer and his Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's win our battles, so we can face him again, before facing Alder. OK buddy!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu was in full agreement.

As Arashi walks back to the waiting box with the other trainers, he smiles a little in thought. ' _I wonder how all the other matches will be. This tournament has just become more interesting_ ," he thought as he looks at the faces of his opponents.

He smiles back at them in a challenging way. ' _Yes, most interesting indeed_."

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Arashi's Pokémon:**

 **Samurott (M) Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Ice Beam and Dragon Tail**

 **Haxorus (M) Moves: Dragon Dance, Cut, Focus Blast, Poison Jab**

 **Druddigon (M) Moves: Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower**

 **Flygon (M) Moves: Steel Wing, Dragon Breath, Superpower, Quick Attack**

 **Lucario (F) Moves: Dual Chop, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Flash Cannon**

 **Dragonite (M) Thunder Punch, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Dragon Rush**


	6. File 6 – The Pokémon WTJC Climax

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 6 – The** **Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup Climax**

 **. . .**

 **Previously:**

"Since I know you're going to lose, I'll let you make the first move, Mr. Dragon Master," Georgia says mockingly.

Arashi looks at the girl with his eyes half closed. "Very well," he says calmly. "Druddigon, use Power-Up Punch!" he shouted.

Druddigon's fist glowed with a red-orange aura, and he ran forward towards his opponent. Beartic fired his Ice Beam attack, but Druddigon dodged it and kept coming.

The attack sent Beartic into the wall behind Georgia. Everybody gasped, and when the smoke cleared, Beartic was unconcious.

"Beartic is unable to battle, Druddigon is the winner, so the victory goes to Dragon Master Arashi!" the referee declared.

 **Winner: Arashi & Druddigon**

As Arashi walks back to the waiting box with the other trainers, he smiles a little in thought. ' _I wonder how all the other matches will be. This tournament has just become more interesting,_ " he thought as he looks at the faces of his opponents.

He smiles back at them in a challenging way. ' _Yes, most interesting indeed._ "

* * *

Arashi and Samurott, now back in the competitor's box, looked on as his friend Cilan walked out on to the field to face his opponent. He ignored the looks he was recieving from the other challenging trainers.

Though he did notice that Ash, Dawn, and Iris came to stand next to them. With smiles on their faces. He felt a sense of calmness wash over him. He and Samurott had come here to fight in this tournament alone, but now they were here with their new found friends.

Yes, he may not have said it aloud, but he hoped that they all do well in this competition. He now turns his attention back to Cilan's battle. As it has just begun.

 **2nd Match: Shepard vs Cilan**

Shepard used Galvantula and Cilan used his partner, Pansage.

The battle was really back and forth in the beginning, until Cilan gave his evaluation. This confused his opponent Shepard, and was the opening Cilan needed to end the battle with a well placed Solar Beam.

"Tasty! Well done!" Cilan said, as Shepard grimaced at his defeat.

 **Winner: Cilan**

Arashi smiled at one of his friends making it past the first round.

 **. . .**

 **3rd Match: Ramone vs Dawn**

Arashi smiled when it was Dawn's turn. One friend made it to the next round, he hoped Dawn now will make it too.

Dawn used Piplup while Ramone used Stoutland.

A few minutes later into the battle. . .

"Now, Piplup! Use Drill Peck!"

Piplup spins while moving forward, and strikes Stoutland with his flying type move. When the dust cleared away, Piplup was doing a victory dance, and Stoutland was out cold.

 **Winner: Dawn**

Arashi and Samurott smiled to each other. Now two of their friends made it to the next round.

 **. . .**

 **4th Match: Geraldo vs Cassie**

Geraldo used his psychic type Reuniclus against Cassie's normal type Sawsbuck.

A few minutes later. . .

Reuniclus fired a Shock Wave at Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck couldn't take any more, and fainted.

"Oh no!"

"Yes!"

 **Winner: Geraldo**

 **. . .**

 **5th Match: Marris vs Ash**

Now it was Ash's turn. Meloetta cheered for Ash to win. Arashi and Samurott smiled. They both wanted to see Ash battle and make it to the next round.

It was Ash's Leavnny against Marris's Karrablast.

' _A bug vs bug battle huh? This should be intersting,_ ' the Ronin thought.

A few minutes later. . .

"Levanny, use Energy Ball!"

Leavanny fired the grass type move at Karrablast, and won.

"Oh, Karrablast!"

 **Winner: Ash**

"That's how to do it!" Ash cheered for his win.

Arashi politely clapped for Ash's victory, and was glad that the Kanto Trainer made it to the 2nd Round.

Samurott spotted Meloetta cheering happily as well, and chuckled to himself at how excited she could be.

 **. . .**

 **6th Match: Iris vs Simeon**

In this match, Arashi was surprised when Iris decided to use Hydreigon against Simeon's Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika, use Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with Flash Cannon!"

The two attacks met in mid-air, causing an explosion and smoke to appear, blocking the two trainers view for a moment.

When the smoke cleared, they attacked again.

"Zebstrika, use Flame Charge!"

"Dragon Pulse! Go!"

Zebstrika charged forward, but was met with a Dragon Pulse to the face, and sent sliding back to its side of the field.

"OK Hydreigon! Fly, now!"

The dark/dragon flew into the sky and came straight down at his target, surrounded by air waves. The move hit Zebsrtika, and the electric type was defeated.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

 **Winner: Iris**

Arashi smiled at their victory and for making it to the next round with the rest of their friends, but more importantly, he was happy to see Iris and Hydreigon were really becoming a team in a short time.

' _I am pleased that I followed my instinct. Had I kept Hydreigon, what would Iris have had to use in this competition? Her two choices would have been Excadrill and Emolga. Axew would still need more training,_ ' he thought, then frowned.

' _I wonder if she would have had Dragonite if I had kept Hydreigon?. . . . I don't think that's a good thought to think about,_ ' Arashi sweat-drops thought, as he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

 **. . .**

 **7th Match: Manning vs Kenton**

Manning used his Heatmor against Kenton's Golett.

"Use Flamethrower!" Manning commanded.

"Heatmor!" Heatmor unleashed his fire attack on the ground/ghost Pokémon.

Golett tried to defend against the attack, but didn't last and fainted.

"Golett!" Kenton cried out in defeat.

 **Winner: Manning**

 **. . .**

 **8th Match: Trip vs Burgandy**

The last battle was Trip vs Burgandy. Arashi watched, with crossed arms, as Burgandy brought at her Dramanitan, which Cilan guessed was her new Pokémon. Trip then summoned his Serperior to do battle.

Arashi watched with a keen eye, as Trip ordered his Pokémon to use Leer before Burgandy could even do her evaluation. Arashi and Samurott narrowed their eyes at the strength of Serperior's Leer, and the effects that it had on Dramanitan.

' _That Leer attack is something else. The move itself is suppose to lower an opponents Defenses. . . however, Darmanitan looks as though his body is unable to move,_ ' Arashi thought as he looks more closely at the battle.

Trip then had Serperior use Solar Beam. His Pokémon gathered the necessary solar energy required, and then fired it.

Arashi blinked at how fast the move came and was fired at the fire type. When the smoke cleared, Dramanitan was defeated.

 **Winner: Trip**

While Burgandy whined about not being able to battle Cilan and losing to Trip, Arashi heard his friends comments about how fast that battle ended.

"She should have trained her Darmanitan more before coming here," Arashi said, with his voice sounding objective, if not a bit harsh.

"Samurott," the Formidable Pokémon sharing his partner's view on the matter.

"What do you mean Arashi?" Ash asked, having heard the small harshness of the Ronin's words. Cilan, Iris, Dawn, and their Pokémon turned to listen in.

Arashi then explained while Freddy and Alder made their comments.

"Darmanitan went down too easily when Leer was used on it. Leer is the move that lowers the opposing Pokémon's Defenses. Normally, that wouldn't have been an issue for any other Pokémon.

"However, Darmanitan went down as soon as Leer touch it. That tells me that either Burgandy trained it and didn't focus on Darmanitan's physical defenses, or she just recently caught it, and didn't train it at all."

This made Ash and the others frown at what they had just heard. They turned back to Arashi when they heard him sigh.

"I guess in the end, it doesn't really matter. Trip obviously was prepared, and Burgandy wasn't," Arashi said.

The others didn't know what to say, so instead they all watched the screen to see who would be facing who in the 2nd Round. By random shuffle, the resulting 2nd Round battle were as follows:

 **1st Match:**

 **Arashi vs Cilan**

 **2nd Match:**

 **Dawn vs Geraldo**

 **3rd Match:**

 **Ash vs Iris**

 **4th Match:**

 **Manning vs Trip**

Arashi and Cilan smiled at each other for battling each other for their next match, as did Ash and Iris.

"Well this should be great," Cilan says as he turns to the Ronin. "I promise to give it everything I got Arashi," he says with a smile.

"As will I Cilan," the young Dragon Master replied, also smiling.

Ash and Iris were both looking at each other in determination.

"You and me!" Ash said to Iris.

"Remember the last time we battled in a tournament?" Iris responded. "The final round in the Club Battle?"

Arashi turned to listen, and smiled as he remebered watching that event on TV.

"Yeah. I also remembered I lost. But things are gonna be different this time!" "Pikachu!" Both Ash and Pikachu responded strongly.

"Maybe, 'cause I don't plan on losing!" "Axew!"

Before the Arashi and cilan left for the field, the Ronin heard Georgia's comment about Iris better not lose to anyone but her. He shook his head at her and Burgandy's banter, and decided not to dwell on them.

Freddy: Remember, the winner of the Junioir Cup will have the honor of battling Alder.

Alder: I'm so excited to see which trainer climbs to the top of the heap!

Freddy: Battle number 1! The Battle of the Gym Leaders! From the Opelucid Gym we have Dragon Master Arashi! VS The Striaton Gym Leader Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan!

"Come out, my gifted Stunfisk, now!" Cilan called out his water/electric type Pokémon.

"My friend, it's your turn!" Arashi called out his Flygon.

Cilan looked on at the matchup, and just new that this would not end well for him. As he knew that his stunfisk didn't have any moves that could help him take down Flygon.

Ash, Dawn, and Iris, including their Pokémon instinctively knew that Cilan was at a disadvantage.

Referee: Let the battle, begin!

 **1st Match: Arashi vs Cilan**

"Stunfisk, use Mud Bomb!" Cilan called out, hopoing to at least lower Flygon's accuracy.

"Use Quick Attack!" Arashi commanded.

"Flygon!" He sped forward with white light trailing behind him. Just as he was upon the surprised Stunfisk, Flygon spun around fast, and hit his opponent with his tail. Because of the momentum at which Flygon was moving, the attack sent the ground/electric type into the wall. When it slid down to the ground, it was unconcious.

 **Winner: Arashi**

As the two trainers walked back to the competitors box, Cilan commented, embarassingly, that this was one of those bad matchup situations.

Arashi says, that he agrees, and that he would be honored if Cilan would like to do battle with one od his two non-dragon Pokémon later. Clian responded with he will think about it.

 **. . .**

Meloetta made herself known to her friends, and promised to cheer for Ash and Dawn in their battle. To Piplup's dismay, Meloetta then turned her attention to Samurott and conversed with the Formidable Pokémon.

"Samurott?" Samurott asked if she was enjoying herself.

"Mel, Mel, Meloetta." She said yes and can't wait to see him in battle. Not seeing the horrified looks on Piplup's face.

"Samu, Samurott." He replied that when he does battle, then he'll win his match for her if that'll make her happy.

This caused the Melody Pokémon to blush and giggle. She wished him good luck, then turned invisible and left.

When Samurott was sure she was gone, he closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Piplup giving him a solid glare. Samurott sighed through his snout and rolled his eyes.

 **. . .**

 **2nd Match: Dawn vs Geraldo**

In this match Dawn used her Buneary against Geraldo's Reauniclus.

A few minutes later. . .

"Buneary! Use Ice Beam!"

Buneary fire her Ice Beam at Reauniclus and froze it solid.

"Reuniclus, no!"

 **Winner: Dawn**

"Alright Buneary, we're going to the next round!" Dawn cheered.

"Bun, Bun, Buneary!" Buneary cheered and posed.

 **. . .**

Now it was Ash and Iris turn. Both got out their respective Poké Balls and called out their Pokémon.

"Krokorok, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Hydreigon! Let's go!" Iris called out.

"Kroko! Krokorok!" Krokorok appeared with his arms crossed, and his cool Pokémon pose.

"Hydreigon!" Heydreigon appeared levitating above ground.

Ash and Iris were looking at each other, and both wore smirks of anticipation. Their chosen Pokémon mirrored them as well.

The crowd was in a roar of excitement, and couldn't wait for the battle to get started.

Freddy: So Ash has brought out his Krokorok, while Iris has chosen to use her Hydreigon. Looks like quite a matchup. Your thoughts Alder?

Alder: Both are Dark types, with one being part ground type, and the other being part dragon type. In terms of type matchups, the advantage belongs to Hydreigon, but we'll see.

 **3rd Match: Ash vs Iris**

The match had began with Krokorok attacking with Crunch. His opponent dodged the attack. Krokorok then fired Stone Edge, which was dodged as well.

Hydreigon then used Dragon Pulse, and Krokorok used Dig to avoid the hit. Hydreigon dodged at the last moment when Krokorok came out of the ground, but surprised his opponent with his own Crunch.

Krokorok yelped in surprise pain at feeling Hydreigon's Crunch, and was thrown to the ground away from his dragon opponent. He quickly got up and dodged another Dragon Pulse. He retaliated with Stone Edge.

Hydreigon dodged the rock type move, and quickly fired his Flash Cannon. The steel type attack hit, and sent his ground type opponent skidding back. He and Iris follow it up with Dragon Pulse.

Krokorok, under Ash's quick actions, used Dig again. Dragon Pulse missed, and Krokorok this time was able to use Crunch. Latching onto Hydreigon's back. His Dragon opponent tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

Finally, Hydreigon felt Krokorok let go of him, but soon found himself being thrown to the ground. After hitting the ground, he felt his back being assualted by Stone Edge. Once the attack was done, he took to the sky.

Both dark types looked at each other, and grinned. They both now have an understanding of the other, and continued their back and forth battle.

Arashi couldn't help the smile that was on his face. He could see and feel both Hydreigon's and Krokorok's respect for each other growing more and more as the battle raged on. Both Pokémon were eager to dish out as much as pain they were recieving, and both were thoroughly enjoying it.

' _It looks like Hydreigon has found himself a good rival,_ ' the Ronin thought.

Arashi had long since noted that Ash's Krokorok was mostly a close-range fighter with only one long range attack. While Hydreigon was mostly a long-range fighter with a balance of 2 long-range and 2 close-range attacks.

That made Hydreigon, at this moment, Krokorok's worse opponent. If necessary, Hydreigon can hold a long-range battle for for most of the match, and that would definitely put Krokorok at a severe disadvantage.

Arashi had trained all of his dragons in the three most important things that dragons needed to be trained in when under the ownership of a trainer; Stamina, Durability, and Brute Force(brute strength and powerful attacks). Cynthia's Garchomp was a fine example of what Arashi meant to do with his dragons.

Hydreigon, after being pummled again by Stone Edge, managed to grab hold of Krokorok using Crunch. He then threw him and followed that up with a well placed Flash Cannon that connected. Wanting to keep the pressure up, Iris called forth Dragon Pulse, and Hydreigon readily complied without hesitation.

Krokorok fired Stone Edge at the incoming Dragon Pulse, at Ash's commands. It caused and explosion, and Krokorok used that to his advantage, and used Dig. He came out right under Hydreigon and launched Stone Edge at the surprised dragon.

Hydreigon was hit by Stone Edge, but remained in the air. Then it quickly used Crunch, while Krokorok was still in the air. He threw him even higher, and performed Fly. He came crashing into Krokorok's stomach, sending the ground type crashing into the ground below hard. A moment later, Flash Cannon hit the same spot.

Arashi glanced over at Georgia, hearing her worries at wondering if Iris really was becoming a Dragon Master? When she looked his way, he turned his attention back to the match.

Both dark types were tiring, and Arashi couldn't help but smile at this. Krokorok really has given Hydreigon a battle he hasn't had in quite awhile. It's been sometime since Hydreigon got to take off the kidgloves, and go all out. He could tell that Hydreigon was loving every moment of this battle. As was Krokorok.

Suddenly, Krokorok started to glow, and when the glowing stopped, Krokorok was replaced by Krookodile. The resumed, with Krookodile learning a new move, Dragon Claw. Krookodile jumped at Hydreigon and was prepared to slash him with Dragon Claw.

Hydreigon was struck by the painfully super effective attack, but he wasn't out just yet! While both were still in mid-air, the dark dragon used Crunch to grab the Intimidation Pokémon, and threw him away from him. Then he followed that up with a Dragon Pulse.

Krookodile landed on his feet, and stopped Dragon Pulse from hitting him by using Dragon Claw to push and redirect it to the stadium's ceiling. He then counterattacked with firing Ston Edge.

Hydreigon retaliated with Flash Cannon, and the collision of the two attacks caused an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Hydreigon had Dragon Pulse at the ready, and just as he and Iris expected, there was a hole in the ground.

Hydreigon was ready for his opponent to show himself. He heard the entry from behind. There! He fired to the ground area behind him, but the ground type wasn't there. Then he felt surprise dread. Stone Edge collided with his back painfully.

Through the pain he came to a painful conclusion, he had been tricked. The ground he had fired at was a distraction. As if in slow motion, the dark dragon turned around, and was met by the Intimidation Pokémon coming down upon him with his Dragon Claw!

Both Dark type Pokémon fell to the ground, in a cloud of dirt and smoke. The audience was on the edge of their seats. When the area cleared, Krookodile was standing over his unconcious opponent.

Arashi blinked in absolute astonishment! Hydreigon had lost. Then he begin to smile again, and nodded at the results.

Referee: Hydreigon is unable to continue. Krookodile is the winner! And the victory goes to Ash!

 **Winner: Ash**

Samurott couldn't believe his eyes.

"Samu, Samurott! Samurott, Samurott!" he said to himself as he blinked at the results, Ash had defeated Hydreigon, his old teammate! The best among his teammates of dragons at long-range battles!

The look on Samurott's face showed real genuine shock! However, that look soon morphed into a smirk of a of a predatorial grin.

"Samurott," he then said to himself acknowledgingly, he beat Hydreigon.

"He bested Hydreigon in battle. This battle proves that Ash is a very interesting character indeed," Arashi said, smiling at both Ash and Iris shaking hands with each other.

"Samurott," Samurott agreed. He then saw Pikachu out of the corner of his eye, narrowed his eyes, and grinned. He will be expecting another match with the electric type.

Pikachu felt a pair of eyes looking his way. He looks up and spotted Samurott looking at him. When he saw the look on the Formidable Pokémon's face, he returned it with a determined smirk of his own.

Next time they battle, it will be different!

 **. . .**

 **4th Match: Trip vs Manning**

In the final Match Trip summoned his Serperior again, whild Manning called out his Heatmor again.

' _He's going for the type advantage too. He must have seen Trip's last battle to know that Trip doesn't care about type match ups. Either that or Manning has some plan that will enable him to win,_ ' Arashi thought.

The battle began, and ended just as quickly as the 1st round match...

"Solar Beam! Let's go!"

Serperior unleashed its grass type attack on Heatmor, after using Leer in the beginning. When the smoke cleared, Heatmor had fainted.

 **Winner: Trip**

 **. . .**

After another random shuffle by the computer, the matches for the 3rd Round of The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup were displayed on the big screen. The Matches were as follows:

 **1st Match:**

 **Arashi vs Dawn**

 **2nd Match:**

 **Ash vs Trip**

When their pictures were shown of their opponents, all four trainers looked at each other. No words were necessary. They all had a pretty good idea of what they all were thinking about. So Without any further prompting, Arashi and Dawn left for the areana.

 **1st Match: Arashi vs Dawn**

"Well, here we go Dawn," Arashi said, giving the Coordinator a smile.

"Right! No need to worry!" Dawn said confidently, holding out her Poké Ball.

"Now, let's see your strength in battle! Come, my dragon!" Arashi called forth his newly aquired dragon type.

To the surprise of his friends, Arashi has just summoned Dragonite!

"Gon!" he roared.

"OK, Mamoswine! Spotlight!" Dawn then called out her Pokémon.

"Mamo!" Mamoswine roared, then stomped his foreleg.

When both Pokémon final saw each other, the glared and growled at each other in challenge.

"This will be our first battle together, Dragonite. Follow what I say, and you'll do fine," Arashi said calmly.

Dragonite turned to see his trainer, and nodded. He turned back towards his opponent and waited to begin.

"Mamoswine! Use Hidden Power!"

Mamoswine launched three spheres of glowing green energy at the Dragon Pokémon.

"What do you do in this situation? Show me, Dragonite!" the Dragon Master said in a strong voice.

Dragonite was surpised by what his trainer wanted. So, with a concentrated look, he showed off his strength by smacking all three spheres away from him. This stunned the audience into silence.

Dragonite made a quick glance back at Arashi, and found his new trainer with his arms crossed and a nod in his direction. Dragonite breathe out through his nose in relief, that Arashi was satisfied. He then turned back to his opponent.

"Now use Ice Shard!"

Mamoswine summoned shards of ice to appear, the hurled them at Dragonite.

"Dodge to your right, then counter with Flamethrower, now!" Arashi commanded.

Dragonite listened to the command, saw the ice type move heading his way. . . then dodged to the right! He then unleashed Flamethrower on the unprotected Mamoswine.

The super effective move hit, and Mamoswine was in pain. In the competitors box Ash and the others were amazed at how fast Arashi was controlling Dragonite.

"Mamoswine, use Take Down!" Dawn said.

Mamoswine got back up and took off at the Dragon type. A yellow glow surrounding his body as he moved forward.

"A head on attack. Show me your strength, Dragonite! Block that attack!"

Hearing the strength of his trainers' voice, Dragonite readily complied. He ran at Mamoswine, and when the two collided, it get up alot of smoke.

The smoke cleared, and Dragonite was holding Mamoswine back by grabbing onto the tusks. He was struggling, but he would not allow Mamoswine to overposer him.

Arashi decided to make a move before Dawn could. "You've shown me your strength in stopping Mamoswine, Dragonite. However, I sense that you can do a lot more. Show me then!"

Dragonite grinned and showed what he can do. With a bit of effort, he was able to throw Mamoswine off to the side, surprising the other trainers and the audience.

"Flamethrower!" Arashi voice was heard, not wanting to give Mamoswine time to counterattack.

Dragonite nodded, and unleashed Flamethrower. The move was super effective, and Mamoswine was almost out.

"Now, let's end this! Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Arashi commanded.

Dragonite acknowledged the command, flew up into the air, and performed his strongest move; Dragon Rush. As Dragonite was covered in a dragon-shaped aura, he came crashing down into Mamoswine, creating more smoke out of the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Dragonite was standing with his arms crossed. Looking at his defeated foe.

 **Winner: Arashi**

The audience cheered as Dawn thanked Mamoswine for all of his hard work. She then moved on to congradulate Arashi, as he was lightly scratching Dragonite's neck. His throat area to be more precise. Dragonite's tough guy exterior melted away at what Arashi was doing to him.

"Nice work Dragonite. Not bad for your first time in a competition. We still have some work to do, but I can see that you'll be able to weather it," He said calmly.

"Dragon," Dragonite mumured, with droopy eyes at his trainers scratching. Then he was returned to his Poké Ball.

"You seem to have things under control," Dawn commented with a smile.

"There's still room for improvement, but we're getting there," Arashi responded, as they left the arena.

 **. . .**

Freddy: With the first half of the Semi-finals out of the way, we now move onto our 2nd matchup. To my left we have Ash. And to my left we have Trip. The winner of this match will move on to the finals to battle it out with Arashi The Dragon Master of the Opelucid Gym.

Ash and Trip looked at each other, and both grinned. Both knew that in order to battle Arashi the Dragon Master, and then Alder the Champion, one of them was going to have to win.

Ash and Trip: And that winner is me!

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Arashi's Pokémon:**

 **Samurott (M) Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Ice Beam and Dragon Tail**

 **Haxorus (M) Moves: Dragon Dance, Cut, Focus Blast, Poison Jab**

 **Druddigon (M) Moves: Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower**

 **Flygon (M) Moves: Steel Wing, Dragon Breath, Superpower, Quick Attack**

 **Lucario (F) Moves: Dual Chop, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Flash Cannon**

 **Dragonite (M) Thunder Punch, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Dragon Rush**


	7. File 7 – The Pokémon WTJC Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Pokémon** **in any shape or form. This is a non-profit fanfiction for reader's fun and enjoyment, who want to escape from the reality we call LIFE, for a while.**

 **. . .**

 **OC: Arashi Kazama's- Unova Origins**

 **. . .**

 **File 7 – The** **Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup Conclusion**

 **. . .**

 **Previously:**

 **Winner: Arashi**

The audience cheered as Dawn thanked Mamoswine for all of his hard work. She then moved on to congradulate Arashi, as he was lightly scratching Dragonite's neck. His throat area to be more precise. Dragonite's tough guy exterior melted away at what Arashi was doing to him.

"Nice work Dragonite. Not bad for your first time in a competition. We still have some work to do, but I can see that you'll be able to weather it," He said calmly.

"Dragon," Dragonite mumured, with droopy eyes at his trainers scratching. Then he was returned to his Poké Ball.

"You seem to have things under control," Dawn commented with a smile.

"There's still room for improvement, but we're getting there," Arashi responded, as they left the arena.

 **. . .**

Freddy: With the first half of the Semi-finals out of the way, we now move onto our 2nd matchup. To my left we have Ash. And to my left we have Trip. The winner of this match will move on to the finals to battle it out with Arashi The Dragon Master of the Opelucid Gym.

Ash and Trip looked at each other, and both grinned. Both knew that in order to battle Arashi the Dragon Master, and then Alder the Champion, one of them was going to have to win.

Ash and Trip: And that winner is me!

* * *

Referee: All right, semi-finalist. . . Battle begin!

 **2nd Match: Ash vs Trip**

Arashi watched as Ash called out Pignite and Trip called on Serperior.

' _Ash is the third person in a row now, to use a fire type against Trip. I would have thought that Ash, by now, would have known that Trip's Serperior fight's best when there's a fire type on the field,_ ' Arashi thought to himself.

He paid no mind to the comments made by Freddy and Alder, and his friends. He decided this will be the match, in which he will see, which of his Pokémon he'll bring to the finals.

Both he and Samurott paid close attention to this battle, and what they both discovered was that Serperior was indeed fast, and knew the move Dragon Tail. They watched as Pignite increased his speed with Flame Charge, but still couldn't hit Serperior.

Though the same could be said for Serperior as well. For the grass type had trouble hitting Pignite, now that it was getting faster with each Flame Charge. Arashi continued to analyze the battle, and could see the naturalness of Serperior's speed vs the added speed of Pignite. For one thing, Arashi's keen eyes were able to notice Pignite's panting before he started to breathe hard once he stopped.

' _Pignite's getting faster, but he lacks the stamina to keep it up. Whereas, Trip's Serperior's speed is natural, and there's no doubt in my mind that Trip specifically trained Serperior's speed immensely. So that his grass type would be_ almost _, untouchable,_ ' Arashi frowned in thought, while still analyzing the battle.

Samurott watched as Pignite used Flame Charge again, and like before he missed. How Pignite dodged the Leer attack, but failed to avoid being hit with Serperior's Solar Beam. Even though it was a grass type move, Pignite was down and showed signs of exhaustion.

Samurott breathed a sigh through his snout. He knew Pignite could pull one last move before he collapsed. He witnessed Pignite's impressive Fire Pledge, but Serperior managed to get out of the way before it made contact.

The moment Trip called for Frenzy Plant, it was like a signal went off in Arashi and Samurott's heads. Both blinked in unison, as they saw how Serperior stuck its tail into the ground, and huge, thorny vines came out of the ground. The attack struck Pignite, and caused the fire type to faint.

Referee: Pignite is unable to continue! Serperior wins! So the victory goes to Trip!

 **Winner: Trip**

Arashi caught Samurott's eye. Arashi now knew which Pokémon he would be using against Trip.

He gave Ash a friendly pat on the shoulder when the Kanto Native came by him. Then Arashi himself made it out onto the field.

 **. . .**

 **Finalist:**

 **Arashi vs Trip**

As the crowd cheered for the two finalist, Arashi and Trip just looked at each other from across the field. Neither one saying a word.

Freddy: The final match between Arashi and Trip is straight ahead, and of course, the winner earns the right to challenge Alder, the Champion Trainer sitting to my immediate left. So Alder, how do you see this shaping up?

Alder: My only concern at this point is that we get to witness a battle worthy of a Junior Cup final match.

"I wonder which of his dragons Arashi will be using next?" Cilan asked.

"Whichever one he uses, I just know Arashi will pull through!" Iris said as a matter of fact.

Referee: All right, finalist. . . Battle begin!

"Serperior, let's go!" Trip sends his Pokémon out onto the field.

"Serperior!" the grass type hissed.

"Samurott, its your turn," Arashi said calmly.

"Samurott," the water starter nodded and calmly walked onto the field.

"Huh?" Iris blinked in confusion.

"He's going to use Samurott?" Cilan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"But Samurott is a water type. Serperior will have the clear advantage in this match," Dawn said, looking confused.

"He used Samurott against Pikachu and me when we first battled and won. I think he knows what he's doing. We just got to believe in him," Ash stated.

Once Samurott was at his spot, did Arashi vaguely hear Freddy asking Alder as to why Arashi wasn't using another of his dragons. Arashi ignored whatever comment Alder was saying, so he could focus on what needs to be done.

Both sides weren't making a move. The audience had become silent now, and wondered what was going on. Even Ash and his friends were stumped by nothing happening.

Arashi watched as Trip looked like he was about to lose his patience, and he did, and started the attack.

"Serperior, use Leer!" Trip yelled out.

Arashi had his arms crossed. "Samurott, use Swords Dance." Arashi called out to his partner.

The gleaming red eyes hit the water type, but Samurott didn't seemed bothered by it. Instead, the Formidable Pokémon performed his Swords Dance. Multiple energy swords danced around Samurott's body. They disappeared and the water types' body glowed a bit.

Freddy: There it is folks, Serperior's Leer attack has weakened Samurott's defenses! Though Samurott doesn't appear to even be concerned at all. Instead, it increases its attack strength with Sword Dance.

Alder: Hmm, sacrificing one's defense to increase one's attack, we'll just have to see where this goes.

"Solar Beam!" Trip ordered.

"Serperior!" Serperior fires off its attack at Samurott.

"Deflect it," Arashi stated.

"Samurott," Samurott nodded, pulled out his left Seamitar, held it in front of him, and deflected the attack.

Solar Beam hit the seamitar, and was bounced towards the ceiling. It crashed right up against one of the beams, but didn't cause any damage.

Freddy: Wow! What a unique way to avoid Solar Beam!

Alder: Samurott used its Seamitars to deflect the attack! Arashi has just shown us that using a Pokémon's natural defensive skills is just as important as using attack moves.

"Swords Dance, again," Arashi said, and Samurott nodded and performed the move again. "Trip, you're going to have to stop playing around if you're going to win. Once Samurott's strength reaches its max, there's no stopping him," the Ronin said.

"You may think so, Dragon Master, but I'll just have to prove you're wrong. And that's not all I'll prove, to both you and Alder!" Trip states to Arashi.

"That's not all, huh? Then just what do you have to prove, Trip?" Arashi asked, his eyes starting to narrow.

Trip looks intense and points at the Ronin. "Come on! My power, of course!"

Arashi eyes are now fully narrowed and he frowns at Trips answer. "If that is so, then be my guest!" he says, then spreads his arms out. "I'm standing right here. Show me this power you so speak of. This power, that you plan to beat me with. To beat Alder with. Show me! I'm right here, waiting to see!" he shouts out aloud for Trip to hear him.

Trip gnashes his teeth in apparent anger. "Serperior, use Dragon Tail!" Trip shouted.

Serperior moved fast across the field towards the water type, and swung its green glowing tail at Samurott. As the Dragon Tail came down, is crashed into. . . the floor?

Trip and Serperior blinked, and standing to their left, close to the edge of the battlefield, was Samurott.

"But. . . how?" Trip aksed bewildered.

"Swords Dance," Arashi called out, and Samurott performed the move again.

Trip gritted his teeth even more. "Serperior, use Leer!" he yelled.

Serperior used Leer again, and like before it hit Samurott. Weakening his defense.

"Swords Dance, please," Arashi said, almost nonchalantly.

And Samurott did his move again, strengthening his attack strength.

"Grr, Serperior, use Dragon Tail!"

Serperior tried to hit Samurott with the dragon type move, but it kept failing to do so. Samurott kept dodging all of Serperior's swings, and jabs. Finally, the two separated. While Samurott looked fine, Serperior was breathing hard.

"Alright then! Serperior, use Frenzy Plant!" Trip commanded.

Arashi and Samurott's eyes narrowed, it was time. They watched as Serperior stuck its tail into the ground, and the thorny vines came rising up. Frenzy Plant came fast at Samurott, and struck hard, that it caused dust to fly up obscuring everyone's view.

Freddy and Alder, Ash and the other contestants, and the audience looked on with wide-eyes. Many were starting to believe that Serperior had succeeded in taking down the Dragon Master's non-dragon Pokémon.

Trip had a proud smirk on his face, while Arashi looked the same as when the battle started. When the dust finally cleared, everybody was shocked by what they were seeing.

Samurott was on one knee, and forearms over his head. Upon closer inspection, however, the Frenzy Plant was stopped by the seamitars and scabbards on his forearm, and his shell-like helmet.

Samurott lifted his arms up a bit, and sent a look at Trip, that made the boy gasp in shock. Arashi gave out his next command.

"Ice Beam!" he commanded.

"Samurott!" Samurott fired the beam at Serperior's, Tail!

This caused Trip and Serperior to look on in shock, as the Ice Beam hit Serperior's tail. . . that was still in the ground!

"Serperior!" the grass type cried out in pain, caused by the super effective attack, and by having his tail stuck frozen in the ground.

"Hurry Serperior! You've got to get out of that hole!" Trip called out to his starter Pokémon, desperately.

"Serperior, Ser, Ser, Serperior!" Serperior tried, he tried to pull hit tail out, but it was no use. He was stuck in place.

"Now, let's show them our Dragon Tail!" Arashi said, unsheathing his sword and making a slashing motion.

Samurott nodded, then jumped at his trapped opponent, his tail glowing green with dragon type energy. As he was coming in fast, too.

"Quick Serperior! Use Solar Beam!" Trip said, fear clearly in his voice at at him possibly losing.

Serperior was able to gather the sphere of light into its mouth, but couldn't release it in time. As if in slow motion, both Ronins were in sync. Arashi made a slashing motion with his sword, as Samurott spun his body around and slashed at Serperior with his Dragon Tail, at the same time. Serperior felt the slash of Samurott's Dragon Tail going through it.

Samurott lands on the other side of Serperior, facing a surprised looking Trip. He and the audience where all quiet.

The makings of Serperior's Solar Beam faded into nothingness, and as soon as Samurott's tail stopped glowing, Serperior fell to the ground in dead faint.

Referee: Serperior is unable to continue! Samurott wins! Which means, our Champion is Dragon Master Arashi!

 **Winner: Arashi**

The crowd cheered for the winner of the Junior Cup Tournament. Arashi patted the back of Samurott's neck.

"You did great out their Samurott. Thanks," Arashi said warmly to his partner, as Trip and Serperior, who was awake and freed its tail from the ice covered ground, came over.

"Samurott," he said in thanks, then he and his trainer looked up to see Trip and his Pokémon.

"Arashi?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I see that.. I didn't stand a chance against you. As a gym leader, you must have seen a mistake or something I did. Won't you please tell me what I did wrong in our battle? I must have been lacking something."

Arashi looked Trip, and saw that the boy really thought he did something wrong, that caused him to lose. Arashi frowned before giving him his answer.

"In all honesty, you didn't do anything wrong, Trip-san. As far as I can see, you weren't lacking in anything!"

"But you beat me. You actually kept me from showing both you and Alder how strong I've become." Trip looked defeated.

Arashi looked at the boy, and felt a bit of pity, but he continued to use his gym leader persona to talk.

"Maybe I did. So what? Look Trip, I think what you're looking for is an answer that I can't give to you. I believe the one you should be talking to is..." Arashi turns his head to his left.

Trip turns in that same direction, and there is Alder, having just arrived.

Arashi stepped away from them to let them have their private moment. After their talk, Arashi was told to stand on a podium, Alder came over and presented the young Ronin with the winners Junior Cup trophy.

"Congradulations!"

"I thank you, sir," Arashi bows upon recieving the trophy.

Freddy: And with that, Arashi also earns the privilage of chalenging Alder to a battle!

"You were truly excellent! I look forward to our battle."

"Then I shall endeavor to do my best to the field, Master Alder."

 **. . .**

 **Alder vs Arashi**

Freddy: All right, it's time for the battle for've been waiting for! The match between our Junior Cup winner, Dragon Master Arashi, versus the Champion of the Unova Region, Alder!

"Master Alder, it is a pleasure to do battle with you, sir," Arashi says as he bows to the Champion.

"Facing off against not only a Dragon Master, but the youngest in the world, this battle should prove to be even more fun than I thought it would be," said Alder.

Referee: All right, Battle begin!

"Bouffalant, come on out!" Alder summoned his Pokémon.

"Bouffalant!" the normal type bellowed as it materialized on the field.

"Druddigan, to the battlefield!" Arashi called upon his dragon type.

"Druddigan!" the Cave Pokémon roared as he returns to the field.

Both combatants look at each other. Their Pokémon partners do the same.

"We'll start things off. Druddigan, use Flash Cannon!" Arashi commanded.

"Druddigan!" Druddigan fires off the Steel type attack at his opponent.

"Bouffalant, let's go!" Alder called out.

"Bouff, Bouff, Bouff!" Bouffalant charges straight at the attack.

The attack hits, and Bouffalant ended up skidding back a few feet. Though it still reamined standing. This caused all those present to look on with wide eyes.

Arashi keen eyes saw it. Bouffalant had glowed briefly, and it looked as though the glow was descending.

' _Good, now Bouffalants' special defense has dropped down some_.' Arashi had a small smile, then returned his attention to the battle.

"Not bad! We actually felt that power behind the attack," Alder said, smiling a little. "Bouffalant, use Megahorn!"

Bouffalant charges towards his opponent, with his horns at the ready.

"Now Druddigan, grab the horns!" Arashi calls out.

Druddigan waits for his foe to get a little closer, then he grabbed onto the horns and stated to push back. Holding Bouffalant in place.

"Mmm, nice," Alder comments.

"Flamethrower!" Arashi called out his next attack.

Alder now frowns at how the battle is going.

At close range Druddigan unleashed his Flamethrower directly in Bouffalant's face. The Bash Buffalo Pokémon was once again pushed back to his side of the field.

"Now Bouffalant, use Stone Edge!" Alder called out.

"Bouffalant!" The Bash Buffalo Pokémon launched the rock type move at Druddigan.

"Counter with Flash Cannon!" Arashi countered.

"Druddigan!" Druddigan shot the steel type attack.

Both attacks met in center field and caused an explosion. When the dust was clearing up, Alder made his move.

"Now, Head Charge!"

"Power-up Punch!"

Bouffalant was charging through to the other side of the field.

Druddigan stayed in place and cocked back his glowing right fist. Waiting in place for his foe.

When Bouffalant was upon him, Druddigan swung his fist into the charging Buffalo. The two attacks collided and caused another explosion of gray smoke and dust.

When the dust finally cleared, both Pokémon were still standing. they had some distance between them. The crowd was quiet. Both Pokémon continued to stare at eash other. Then suddenly, Druddigan fell backwards to the ground, eyes shout.

Referee: Druddigan is unable to continue! Bouffalant wins! And that means, the winner is Alder, the Champion!

 **Winner: Alder**

Arashi wlked out to his Pokémon, and helped his sit up. When Druddigan looked at Arashi, he saw a satisfied smile.

"You did great Druddigan. Not bad for our first time battling a champion," Arashi said, patting the Cave Pokémon on the back.

"Druddigan," Druddigan thanked Arashi for those words.

"You both were good out there Arashi and Druddigan," Alder said, as he had came over to them.

"Thank you for having a battle with us, Master Alder." Arashi stood up and bowed formally to the Champion.

"Druddigan, Druddigan." Druddigan doing the same as his trainer.

"Oh come on, enough of that," Alder chuckles as Freddy wraps things up, and finally The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup has come to an end.

 **. . .**

Arashi watched as his friends were saying their farewells to their rivals. As he saw Trip leaving, he heard a sound that sounded like crowd moving his way. He and Samurott turned around to see a familiar boy with a Riolu heading towards them.

"Oh, Arceus-sama! He's just getting here?" Arashi asked, while sweat-dropping.

Samurott frowned and growled at seeing the two, as Ash and the others come up to them.

The two newcomers skids to a stop in front of Arashi and Samurott, and their friends.

"Well that's great. . . we're not the first ones here," the boy said. He was clad in comfortable clothes of blue shorts, orange short-sleeve shirt, red and black shoes, a red stripe on the sleeves of his shirt, and red head band. He wore a blue backpack. His eyes were teal in color and had gravity-defying brown gray hair.

The boy and Riolu both blinked at seeing Arashi and Samurott in front of them, then smiled brightly.

"Hey, Arashi! It's great to see you again! You too, Samurott! Looking good there buddy!" "Urah!" the boy and Pokémon said enthusiastically, as they gave the two Ronin's two big thumbs up.

Arashi and Samurott looked at them with half-closed eyelids, and frowns. Clearly they knew the boy and Riolu. They both sigh, and Arashi turns to Ash and his friends. They have never seen Arashi look so. . . exasperated?

"Hey Arashi, do you know him?" Ash asked, what was the others mind.

Arashi sighed before speaking.

"Everyone, may I introduce, Cameron and his Riolu. A fellow trainer from Opelucid City, and. . ." the Dragon Master takes a breath and finishes, ". . . my cousin."

 **To be continued. . .**

 **There you go the dear readers, I hoped you liked it, and reviews are welcomed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Arashi's Pokémon:**

 **Samurott (M) Moves: Swords Dance, Razor Shell, Ice Beam and Dragon Tail**

 **Haxorus (M) Moves: Dragon Dance, Cut, Focus Blast, Poison Jab**

 **Druddigon (M) Moves: Dragon Tail, Flash Cannon, Power-Up Punch, Flamethrower**

 **Flygon (M) Moves: Steel Wing, Dragon Breath, Superpower, Quick Attack**

 **Lucario (F) Moves: Dual Chop, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Flash Cannon**

 **Dragonite (M) Thunder Punch, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Dragon Rush**


End file.
